Just to Be With You
by talena
Summary: I’m Liz Parker and a year ago things began to get complicated. A year ago I finally grew up. A year ago I fell in love with my best friend.-Liz Parker
1. Year Gone By

**Title:** Just to Be With You  
**Author: **talena  
**Disclaimers:** Jason Katims and Melinda Mitz can have their Max Evans, I'm perfectly happy with my Zan.   
**Category: **AU M/L  
**Rating/Genre: **PG-13 – R at most/Drama. Romance.  
**Summary:** He never saw what was there in front of him until now…but has he realized too late?   
**Author's Notes:** I know! I know! Another AU, but I love these things! Ok, I don't think I need to say anything, because I think you can pretty much figure it out. Oh…well there are no aliens in this story at the moment, I might change my mind. *shrugs*   
  


**Prologue: Year Gone By**

  
_September 25, 2001  
  
I'm Liz Parker; a year ago I received this journal as a birthday present from my brother. I wasn't sure why he bought it for me because if anything, I always went to him for my problems, and if not him than to Isabel Evans, my best bud, or Max Evans my other best friend. I never had a need to hide anything. I was pretty much still naïve, the biggest problem or secret I ever had was probably failing a test or something stupid like that.  
  
If not guessed by now, I'm pretty much a brain, and nothing much else. I lived above my parent's diner, The Crashdown (Corny. I know, but this is Roswell for goodness sake!!) with my parents and older brother, Michael. My best friends included Isabel Evans and her older brother Max Evans. Iz and me are close, but Max and I are closer. We go to each other for relationship problems and just about everything else. Well…he came to me with relationship problems, and I never realized how sick it made me to hear him talk about all these girls, but that's for later.  
  
Max and Michael were a year older than me and Izzy. My circle of friends included Maria Valenti, Kyle Valenti, his girlfriend Tess Harding, and Alex Whitman. Enough of that now… I was the typical small-town girl with dreams that seemed so impossible to reach. I had no looks. My hair was a boring brown and my eyes were just as boring. I was no glamour queen like Izzy, and I barely went on dates. Guys just weren't attracted to me. I mean my daily attire consisted of a decently clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt, comfort before fashion was always my motto. Isabel said I was a hopeless case, and Max, well he just smiled and ruffled my hair like I was another younger sister.  
  
The little display of affection used to make me content, happy to know that he loved me…but this time, it had hurt. It sent a ray of longing through me, and I suddenly felt empty, unfulfilled, and wanting more. I ignored those feelings for a while, but every time I saw Max flirt with some other girl or act like a protective brother towards me, I had to fight the urge to cry. It was a confusing time for me, and I began to shut away from the world, my parents, my friends, school work, everything. That was when my parents decided to send me to Florida for the summer. That was a year ago, and the day I returned to Roswell, New Mexico…well it was the day when everything went downhill…because when I saw Max again, I saw him in a different light. I'm Liz Parker and a year ago things began to get complicated. A year ago I finally grew up. A year ago I fell in love with my best friend._


	2. Into the Unknown

Just to Be With You 

**Chapter 1: Into the Unknown**

It was another scorching summer day, the sun's rays, unhidden by the clouds, seemed to have no mercy, sending its heat into everything it touched. The air was dry and humid, and a small trail of sweat streaked down her golden olive skin. Nonetheless, a smile was etched on her face as her eyes scanned the familiar surroundings, taking in everything.  
  
I'm home. She thought with another smile, even brighter than before. It was true; Liz Parker was back in Roswell…Alien Town, USA. And she was back a different person, so different that some of the people she knew didn't even recognize her as she walked through the airport with her luggage. Often times, people would stop and stare at the mysterious dark-haired beauty as she strolled with confidence in her strides. During her visit to Florida, Liz had realized that her customary pair of jeans and t-shirt was no appropriate for the beach, and her cousin Anna had convinced her to get a new wardrobe, one that included different styles of jeans, tank tops, shorts, bikinis, skirts, and dresses. Yes, Liz Parker in a dress. What had the world come to? But she had realized that they were comfortable and light, and did not overheat her, and back then that was the thing she cared about most.   
  
In fact she was now wearing a simple mauve sundress with dark lavender roses etched on the silky material. It reached a little above her knee with a modest neckline, fitting against her curves. She wore a silver chain with an amethyst stone around her neck, and pearls in her ears. She had no make up but the little bit of lip gloss she had on and the pale lilac color she had painted her nails and toenails, which lay exposed in the sandals she wore.   
  
Glancing down at her watch she realized that it was close to sundown. She looked up again, searching for the cab she had called to pick her up.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Liz turned around, her eyes crashing with steely azure ones. The girl standing in front of her had long wavy dirty blonde hair, and she stood at least two inches taller than Liz herself.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know where I can find a cab or something? I just arrived here today, and I totally forgot to tell my parents to come and pick me up." The girl explained with a dazzling smile, a lost look in her eyes as she looked around. Liz smiled her own smile and nodded, "I'm waiting for my cab to come right now. You can come along too, there's plenty of room."  
  
"Oh thank you!" The girl through her arms around Liz's smaller form and thanked her tremendously. Liz blinked in surprise, but hugged her back. As the girl pulled away, Liz could see a pink tint to her cheeks and a sheepish smile.   
  
"I'm sorry, I get excited easily. Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Serena Williams. My family and I just moved here during the summer, but I've been away." Serena began to babble, and Liz was instantly reminded of her all time friend Maria Valenti, former DeLuca, and a smile of amusement crept across her face as she held her hand out in a calming motion.  
  
"It's ok. I know exactly what you mean. Liz Parker, Roswell resident for all my life. I've been away too. Welcome to Roswell."  
  
"Thanks!" Serena's reply was enthusiastic.   
  
"Sere! Sere?!" A masculine voice was heard, and Liz saw Serena frown before her smile appeared once more.   
  
"What did I tell you about running off? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Next time you do that I swear I'm going to…" The stranger trailed off as Liz turned around, and his mouth fell agape. He took in her appearance with his eyes, doing a quick sweep of her body with his eyes. Serena rolled her eyes and turned to Liz, "This is my brother, Sean. Sean this is Liz."  
  
Sean continued to stare at Liz, and it made her a little bit uncomfortable to be under his intense scrutiny. His mouth still hung ajar though, and Liz had to fight the urge to laugh. Serena rolled her eyes again and looked over at Liz in apology. She turned back to her brother, and smacked him upside the head.   
  
"Close your mouth Sean, you're drooling." Serena turned back towards Liz and explained almost ruefully, "Don't mind him; he can be such a dog sometimes. A horndog that is. He started to drool, so take that as a sign that he likes you. If he starts to pant, then run away as fast as you can 'cause he's already thinking about what you look like nude…although if I were you, I wouldn't give him the time of day, especially since…"  
  
Her words were cut off by Sean's hand shooting out and effectively covering it. Serena's eyes flashed angrily, and she smacked his arm away. Liz laughed silently to herself, in her mind a picture of Michael and herself in a similar position. Serena was now sticking her tongue out at Sean, and Sean was crossing his eyes at Serena. _Yep, definitely reminds me of Michael and me._  
  
Liz's expression sobered immediately when she thought of her beloved older brother, and the family and friends she had not seen in over a year. So much had changed, she was sure of that. On the whole flight back, Liz's stomach was doing flips as she agitated over that particular fact. What if they weren't all friends anymore? What if they left her out because she had changed…because they had changed? What if Isabel found a new best friend? What if…What if…What if Max Evans didn't notice the new change in her? What if he still thought of her as the little tomboy of a sister he loved so dearly? Her heart couldn't take that, not after having just recovered from her own depression…not so soon after. And the last and most important thing she had been trying hard to suppress…What if when she saw him, what would happen if she fell in love with him all over again? The first time that happened, she had barely recovered and denied her feelings, but what if seeing him awakened the feelings she had barely managed to bury?  
  
"Liz? Liz? LIZ!" Serena's voice cut through her thoughts, effectively pulling her away from her internal angst. Liz blinked and her vision cleared to see Serena and Sean staring at her with concern in their eyes. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…I was just thinking."  
"Looks like it." Serena replied, "What were you thinking of, if you don't mind me asking? You had such a sad look on your face."  
  
Sean had said nothing but was hovering about her in the most subtle of manners; however it still unnerved her to have him so close. She held her hand up in reassurance. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about my home. I haven't been home for over a year, and I miss my friends and family." _Especially a certain dark-haired male with soulful eyes that I could get lost in_. Liz thought silently and mentally smacked herself, _Stop it! Don't think about his soulful eyes and his oh so sexy smile, and…I'm hopeless.  
_   
Liz shook her head to rid her thoughts as she listened to Serena talk with Sean still hovering nearby. She sent a smile his way in which he returned eagerly. Her eyes once more scanned her surroundings and caught movement. She interrupted her new found friend, "Look! The cab's here!"   
  
Serena stopped talking and looked to where Liz was pointing. "Finally!"   
  
The cab pulled up to the curve, and Liz made a move to grab her heavy luggage, but a strong masculine hand stopped her, and she looked up into the eyes of one Sean Williams.   
  
"Here let me, a pretty lady like you shouldn't have to lift a finger." He picked up her bags effortlessly, and that was the first time she noticed his figure. He was lean, but muscular. A little taller than Max, and his sandy blonde hair was slightly spiked but smoothed down. She had to admit he was hot, and she was attracted to him. Especially since he was so nice.  
  
"Hey! Pretty lady over here could use a little help!" Serena exclaimed as she swayed with the heaviness of her bags. Sean looked up and pretended to look around, "Where? I don't see any pretty ladies, all I see is you cheesehead."   
  
He stopped talking and a thoughtful expression swept over his face, "Unless you mean you are the pretty lady..."  
  
"Shut up dogbreath and give me a hand with this! Some of this crap is yours too!" Serena bit out, and Liz, once again hiding her amusement rushed over to help Serena. Sean pulled the luggage out of Liz's hands and threw them into the back, and did the same with the rest of Serena's luggage, slamming the trunk down and walking back over to the girls; he opened the cab door for them.   
  
Serena watched in amazement as her brother actually acted, well he actually acted like a gentleman! She turned over to Liz as Sean closed the door behind them and walked up to sit with the cab driver.  
  
"Wow, that's the first time I ever saw Sean actually be nice willingly and not wanting anything in return….Can I keep you?" Serena asked eagerly, and Liz laughed.  
  
"No really, I mean it. We can be roomies, and sit back as Sean waits on us hand and foot. Come on, I'm sure your parents won't miss you that much!" Serena pouted, and Liz laughed again as her mind suddenly thought,_ Serena's nice and funny. She'd be perfect for Max._  
  
That thought sobered her up. **She** wanted to be perfect for Max, but alas it could not be. Max would never see her as anything more than a friend, a little sister to protect. Serena's chatter continued to fill the cab, but Liz tuned her out as her heart began to beat fiercely. She had thought she had buried those feelings long ago, but she hadn't, not yet. In fact she was coming home a few weeks earlier. It was because she could not bear being away from him any longer._ Face it Parker, you're hopelessly in love with him. Nothing can change that, no matter how much you deny it, no matter how much it hurts._  
  
Liz was quiet the rest of the ride, and once or twice she looked up to see Sean looking back at her, his gaze intense. Her heart would flutter, nervously or what, she didn't know.   
  
When they reached Serena and Sean's house, Liz said her goodbyes and they promised to get together again. The rest of the ride was nerve wrecking as she battled with herself. Butterflies grew in her stomach along with a sense of dread.  
  
So here she stood, all her luggage stacked around her as she stared at the front doors to the Crashdown. Taking a deep calming breath, Liz braced herself for the confrontation she knew she wasn't ready for, and with one hand pushed the door of the Crashdown open, letting her step into the unknown.

**tbc **(???)

**A/N:** Sean Williams in this story is not Sean DeLuca from Roswell. I just used to the name in my fic, ok? What did you guys think? Feedback please! I crave it!


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Just to Be With You 

_Taking a deep calming breath, Liz braced herself for the confrontation she knew she wasn't ready for, and with one hand pushed the door of the Crashdown open, letting her step into the unknown.  
_**  
Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm   
**  
Liz blinked and blinked again in surprise. Empty. The Crashdown Café was actually empty at…she looked down at her watch…at six o' clock on a Friday night? Something strange was going on.   
  
Her eyes scanned the empty café, in her mind seeing herself and Maria walking around serving patrons. She saw herself show tourists pictures of "Aliens". There was Michael and Maria arguing by the grill, Alex sitting in a bar stool ordering an orange soda on the rocks. Liz could clearly see Isabel and Tess coming in with shopping bags and big smiles on their faces. There was Kyle and Max fooling around, arm wrestling and other contests to see who the better man was. Then she saw that day, the day when everything had changed, the day when her feelings for Max Evans had begun to change and blossom into the unrequited love she was feeling now.  
  
Now the scene changed to that fateful day exactly one year ago. Michael was at the grill flipping burgers, Maria was walking around taking orders, Alex and Isabel were both in an in depth conversation about music while Max, Kyle, and Tess were sitting at their usual booth eating. She, herself was in the process of showing two tourists a picture of an alien sighting. She was transported back to that time, and she could picture everything, feel every emotion that ran through her that day.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Amusement. As she told her tale of aliens to the two gullible tourists, and walked away from them.   
  
Annoyance when Kyle pulled her down into his lap, refusing to let her leave until she smiled at him.  
  
Happiness to see Alex and Isabel sitting so closely, knowing that her best friend was beginning to fall for one, Alex Whitman.   
  
Anger as she heard the argument between two shouting customers. Fear to see Maria suddenly fall to the ground in panic.  
Horror as a silver glint of a gun suddenly appeared, and everyone else was on the ground, all but her who stood completely still just as the gun went off, sending the bullet straight at her.  
  
Acceptance as she closed her eyes waiting for death to come and take her. Surprise when she felt her body being pushed down to the ground, a heavy weight on top of her.   
  
Confusion when she opened her eyes to see Max's body covering hers, his face merely inches from hers, eyes filled with concern.   
  
Fear when she noticed the blood on her hand. Looking down to see the bullet had hit Max in the side. Tears filling her eyes, as she looked back up to his eyes, seeing nothing but concern and love.  
  
Anxiety as she awaited them to report about Max's condition.  
  
Relief. The bullet did not hit anything vital and wasn't buried deep. He would be fine if he rested for the next few months.  
  
Worry as she continued to take care of him, owing him her life.   
_  
'Max?'   
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Why?'   
  
'Why what?'  
  
'Why did you jump in front of the bullet? You could have been killed.'  
  
'…'  
  
'Max?'  
  
'It was you.'  
_  
Happiness…confusion, content, sorrow, love…Love? Revelation. It was true. She was falling for him, perhaps she was already gone. Acceptance, pain, confusion, love. Falling for her best friend? Her brother's best friend…for Max Evans.  
_  
'Liz?'  
  
'I'm leaving Max.'  
  
'What? Where? With who? How long? Why?'  
  
'Florida. Aunt's house. No one. The summer.' You wouldn't understand why. Liz thought silently, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Comfort as his arms wrapped around her.  
  
'I'll miss you Lizbit.'  
  
Longing as she remembered his love for her was strictly platonic.  
  
'Me too Max. I'll miss you too.'  
_  
::end flashback::   
  
Her stay in Florida had been longer than expected. In fact it had been several months longer than expected. Liz sat down at the booth, their booth and her mind wandered once more.  
  
::flashback::  
  
_…I hope you come home soon, babe. I miss you so much. I need my best friend here with me! I mean Maria and Tess are cool and all, but they're not you. I can't tell them everything like I can tell you. Speaking of which, let me catch you up on the gossip around here. Tommy and Jane were caught having a little too much fun at the movie theater on Friday. I know. Eeewwwww. Ria and Michael are flirting like crazy and I heard that Kyle caught them making out in Maria's room when we had movie night at their house. Tess and Kyle are still so adorable and disgustingly in love. Alex…well Alex is starting a new band. His songs are amazing I swear. You should see him perform, his eyes glow and they're so beautiful. The way he holds his guitar, the passion on his face….oops I'm rambling. Who am I forgetting? Oh yeah! Max. Well since the shooting, Max has received a lot more attention from the girls. He's a major player now, it's pretty disgusting. I swear he sleeps with a new girl every week! Ewww mental pictures. Sorry babe, I got to go. Love ya!  
  
Love,  
Isabel :)   
  
(P.S. Come home soon!)  
_  
Liz stared at the letter, rereading the last few lines over and over again. Her heart was beginning to ache. What was wrong with her? So what if Max was sleeping with all these girls? It wasn't anything new. He was a player; Michael had been too…that was until he had begun to have feelings for Maria. She had been used to it, in fact they talked about it sometimes. But now as her heart was racing and the room began to spin. She jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, and heaved up her lunch. When she finished, she leaned weakly against the wall, tears running down her face. She wept and wept and wept, but she knew not what she wept for as her world began to spin out of control.  
  
::flash::  
  
_The phone ringing jarred the group from their discussion, and Michael looked down and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Michael?" A familiar feminine voice cried over the line. Michael smiled in joy as he stood up and walked a little ways from the group.  
  
"Lizzie?" He exclaimed excitedly, happy to talk to her sister, having not heard her voice over two months. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing and looked up at the mention of Liz's name. A big smile grew on Max's face as he took an unconscious step forward, closer to his girl best friend's voice.   
  
"Michael?" Liz's voice said again, cracking slightly with the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Liz? What's wrong?" Michael's joyful mood suddenly vanished replaced with alarm and it showed because suddenly everyone was crowding around Michael.   
  
She didn't answer, but just murmured something under her breath.   
  
"Lizzie? What is it? You're scaring me? Lizzie?"  
  
"It hurts...Michael it hurts." Her trembling voice was soft, but it cut through Michael and Max's hearts.   
  
"What hurts? Are you hurt? Is someone hurting you? Liz!" Michael vented out fiercely.   
  
"It hurts. It hurts." Liz repeated.   
  
Max took the cell away from the nerve-wrecked Michael, and put it to his own ear.  
  
"Lizbit? Sweetheart? What's wrong?"  
  
Max's voice reached over the phone, piercing her heart again as she sobbed harder. "I'm sorry Max."  
  
Max stood confused as she began to apologize over and over.  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything, Liz what's wrong?"  
  
  
Liz stared at the phone for a few moments before she looked down at the empty bottle beside her and sobbed even harder. "I just wanted it to stop hurting. I wanted to make the pain go away."  
  
"Liz what are you talking about?"  
  
Isabel was gripping Alex's arm for dear life and Michael listened as Maria held him, to the Max's side of the cryptic conversation that he had started.  
  
"I'm so tired Max. So sleepy." Her voice became a bit livelier as she said the next words, "The pain's going away Max."  
  
Max's eyes widened in horror as he realized what she had been apologizing for.  
  
"Max I have to go. I'm going to sleep now Max."  
  
"No! Liz! Stay on the phone! Talk to me! Liz! Don't go to sleep! Liz!" His desperate pleas tore at her heart, but the pain was beginning to disappear and her eyelids were becoming heavier.  
  
"I'm sorry Max. I'm so sleepy." Liz sighed as she crawled over to the bed, with the phone still in her hand. Her eyelids began to close, and her breathing slowed considerably. She closed her eyes, and then blinked as she suddenly remembered something. Picking up the phone again, she spoke softly. "Max."  
  
"Liz?" Tears could be heard in his voice.  
  
"Max, I love you Max." She confessed as sleep continued to spread through her body.  
  
"I love you too Lizzie. Stay with me, please. I love you."  
  
Liz laughed softly, before replying sadly, "Not like I love you, goodnight Max."  
  
"Liz! No! Liz!" Max cried out, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks, and the Isabel, seeing her brother's state burst into her own tears, fear gripping her heart.  
  
"Liz!" But his pleas were lost on deaf ears as he heard the soft click of the phone, shattering his already breaking heart. He slumped down to the ground, next to Isabel and pulled her into his arms as tears slipped silently down his cheeks.  
  
::Flash::  
  
"Lizzie? Sweetie where are you? We're home. Lizzie?" Linda called out for her niece as her daughter began to search the house for her favorite cousin.   
  
Linda put the bags down on the table as she began to rifle through the mail, a piercing scream suspending her movement, terror gripping her heart as she ran towards her daughter's screams.  
  
"Anna? Anna! Sweetie what's wrong? Anna!"   
  
She burst through the door of Liz's room and stopped in horror to see Liz's form in bed, limp and pale with a bottle of sleeping pills next to her.   
  
Moments later, the phone was left off the hook, mail was left unread, grocery not put away, and the fading sounds of sirens could be heard as the ambulance sped away, taking with it a precious being. _  
  
*****  
tbc (you guys tell me, should I continue or not?)  



	4. In Joy and Sorrow

Just to Be With You 

_Moments later, the phone was left off the hook, mail was left unread, grocery not put away, and the fading sounds of sirens could be heard as the ambulance sped away, taking with it a precious being. _  
  
**Chapter 3: In Joy and Sorrow**  
  
The closing of the apartment door lured Liz away from the not so happy memories. Her heart fluttered upon hearing the voices of her parents. First her mom's clear breezy one, then her father's low soothing one could be heard, and the tears she had been oblivious to disappeared.  
  
Jeff and Nancy Parker walked through the Café, and stopped in surprise to see a dark haired girl sitting at a booth. Their hearts began to beat wildly, but Jeff put his hand up, not letting their hopes get up to high. This had happened many times as the two parents waited over the long year for their baby girl to come home.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. We're closed for the weekend." His heart began beating more wildly as she began to turn around slowly. Then he heard it, like an angel's voice, and a smile split across his face and the happiness that spread through him was overwhelming.  
  
"Daddy? Mommy?" Nancy gasped, her hands coming to her face at the sound of her daughter's voice. A voice she hadn't heard since…since that time that seemed so long ago. Liz was in their arms in a blink of an eye, tears of joy falling down the family's face. Anyone who would have witnessed the family reunion would not have been able to keep their tears in.  
  
"Lizzie!" Her mom cried over and over, "Sweetie you're home!"  
  
Liz nodded into her mom's shoulder, "I'm home."  
  
Their soft chants continued for a while until Nancy pulled away, as did Jeff, and for the first time in such a while, both got a good look of their baby girl to find that she wasn't such a baby anymore. No, her girlish looks had given away to the natural beauty of a woman. And that's what they realized now as she stood before them a teary smile on her face, their baby had grown up while she was gone. Little Liz had been replaced by this changed woman, who knew more, and wasn't so innocent. Their joy was shot through with a sense of sorrow at this news, but the joy was still overwhelming.  
  
Liz wiped her tears away and the family stood staring at each other for a few moments. During this time, Liz had the chance to study her parents, frowning slightly at what she saw. Her mother's vibrant red hair was now a dull copper color, her eyes that were so dead before was now gleaming excitedly. Her father seemed so much older, wrinkles and gray hair here and there, his blue eyes, once also dull was gleaming just as her mother's were. It pained Liz to see how much her absence had obviously tore her parents apart, causing them to seemingly age faster. _Another thing to add to the list of regrets._ She thought solemnly, and her eyes once again made a sweep of the place she had grown up in.   
  
At the front where she had received her first kiss from Kyle Valenti upon the act of a dare.   
  
She saw herself and Maria on the first day of their new jobs as waitresses, how both were exclaiming about the length of the skirts.  
  
There was the booth were she would just sit with Michael, talking until the late hours of the morning, falling asleep in his arms.   
  
She saw herself select a song from the jukebox, and taking Max's hand as she dragged him to dance with her. The sparks that his touch had given off, and the way she had found herself beginning to fall.  
  
It seemed strange that the place was now empty, especially on a Friday night. She looked over at her mom and dad who were now doing what she had been doing, no doubt that they were thinking of the many memories here also.   
  
"Mom? Dad? Where is everyone? Why is the Crash closed for the weekend?" She asked, catching their attention immediately.   
  
"The Crash is closed for fumigation." Jeff explained, "Michael is staying with the Evans, and your mom and I were just heading over to Erin's house for the weekend."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"We didn't expect you to come home so early." Which wasn't a lie, and Liz knew it. And now she understood that they had been hoping for her to come home.   
  
"You obviously couldn't stay here, but you can stay with the Evans with Michael..." Jeff paused, and Liz saw in his eyes a new hope, "Or you can come with us to your Aunt's?"  
  
The last statement was more of a question, and Liz heard the hope in his voice. "I'll come with you."  
  
Seeing her parents' faces light up made Liz smile and tears come to her eyes.   
  
"Alright, let's go." Her father exclaimed enthusiastically, picking up her bags with one arm, and throwing the other around her shoulder. Nancy followed close, with her hand holding Liz's and the family boarded the car and was off.  
  
==========  
  
Liz tucked her feet under herself as she sat in the chair next to the window, and gazed out at the night sky. It had been a long night, but her mind would not let her rest as it raced with thoughts and emotions, all triggered by her return back to the only place she knew was home.   
  
It just felt so different, yet familiar. Her mind was at a crossroad, just as her heart was. And all the confusion led back to one thing, or rather one person. Max Evans.   
  
Liz rolled her eyes at how obsessive she seemed to be with one mister Evans. Staring out at the night stars, her mind wandered back to the memories she had been lost in before.  
  
**::flashback::**  
  
_Pain. Confusion. Pain. Confusion. Pain. Confusion. Those were the two emotions going through Liz's body as she tried to move her body, but to no avail. Her eyes were closed and it was so dark. She could barely move…no. She couldn't move. What happened? Her mind wandered briefly as a few flashes came to her like a wave of unwanted memories._  
  
**Flash**  
  
_Liz felt it coming, first there was the pain in the pit of her stomach, spreading up and down her body, and next was the pain in her heart. It kept spreading slowly in a torturous way, weakening her by the moment. It was all becoming too much, and soon she had a dizzying headache. Groping for the wall, she stumbled into Anna's room, her muddled mind remembering that she had painkillers in her bathroom._  
  
**Flash**  
  
_Liz continually swallowing the pills as the pain became greater and greater, not really aware of what she was doing to herself._  
  
**Flash**  
  
_A memory.  
  
"If you ever need some painkillers, I have some in here. But be careful, these pills put you to sleep so never take more than two." Anna stated as she held up the bottle for Liz to see._  
  
**Flash**  
_  
Realization of what she had done, panic to feel the pain being replaced by numbness and drowsiness of her senses as she stumbled back to her own room. Her last conscious act was to call Michael.  
_  
**Flash**  
  
_"Max, I love you Max." _  
  
**Flash**  
  
_"I love you too Lizzie. Stay with me, please. I love you."_  
  
_Then nothing, she couldn't remember anything after that. Nothing but unending darkness.  
_  
**Flash**  
  
_"I think it would be best for Liz to leave Roswell indefinitely. Whatever seems to be the cause of her depression most likely occurred there. I can not tell you what to do, but as a psychologist, I urge you to let her decide."_  
  
**Flash**  
  
_"Liz, your mom and I decided to let you have the choice. Do you want to stay in Florida or go back to Roswell?"  
  
A shake of the head was their only answer._  
  
**Flash**  
  
_"She's still in shock. Give her time; she'll start to acknowledge her surroundings."  
_  
**Flash**  
  
_"Lizzie, sweetie, your mom and I decided to let you stay in Florida." Jeff's voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, you can stay here as long as you want sweetie. Stay until you feel better, and when you do…come back to Roswell, come back home to us."   
_  
**Flash**  
  
_"Goodbye Lizzie. Remember, we'll always love you." A hug and kiss.  
  
"Please come back to us soon." Retreating footsteps, a lonely tear trickling down from unseeing eyes._  
  
**::end flashback::**  
  
"Sweetie?" Her mom's voice reached her, and Liz turned around, startled. She gave her mom a smile as she walked over to sit down next to her mom.  
  
Nancy smiled at her daughter, as she stroked her hair. "You look so beautiful now. My little Lizzie, all grown up to be the beautiful woman I knew you would be."  
  
Liz smiled slightly, embarrassed. "Mom…"  
  
"I'm serious baby. You don't know how proud your father and I are of you. Linda has been informing us about your academic grades and so on. We're really proud." Nancy paused, her hand stopping its stroking movement, "…I'm just sorry we weren't always there to show you how proud we were and to show our support."  
  
Liz picked up on the sad note in her mother's tone, and guilt flushed through her.   
  
"No, don't apologize mom. It wasn't your fault. I appreciate what you did for me." Liz paused, "I don't think I could ever give up on someone I love so much. What you and dad did…it took courage, but it's over now. I'm back, and I'm not about to leave. So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."  
  
Liz teased good-naturedly, "Especially since I can drive now. I'm going to be borrowing the car a lot."  
  
Nancy laughed and the two were silent as they shared the comfort of just having the other one there. Mother and daughter watched as a star streaked across the sky.  
  
==========  
  
Across town, a young male snuck through the window of his room, landing quietly on the floor, as not to wake anyone else in the house. Shrugging off his leather jacket, he walked to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He entered the shower, closing his eyes as the water hit his naked back, and he sighed as he felt the day's events wash away with the running water. He showered quickly and stepping out, he wrapped a towel around himself, and looked into the mirror at his own reflection, seeing evidence of his activities from before as he noticed the nail marks on his shoulders. Sighing again, he continued to get ready for his much needed sleep.   
  
As he slipped under the covers, he couldn't help but think that something was missing, something more than what he had. Turning off the lamp, his gaze went out to the star-filled sky. Spotting a shooting star, Max Evans once again repeated his nightly ritual before he drifted off to sleep, a mere whisper escaping his lips.  
  
"Goodnight Liz."  
  
tbc… (What do you think? Should I? I'm not boring you with the flashbacks, am I?)


	5. And So It Begins...

Just to Be With You 

_As he slipped under the covers, he couldn't help but think that something was missing, something more than what he had. Turning off the lamp, his gaze went out to the star-filled sky. Spotting a shooting star, Max Evans once again repeated his nightly ritual before he drifted off to sleep, a mere whisper escaping his lips.  
  
"Goodnight Liz."  
_  
**Chapter 4: And So It Begins…**  
  
Awakening at the sound of her alarm, Liz rolled over softly hitting the offending noise as her vision cleared. To her surprise, there was a note next to her on the nightstand, picking it up, she read gingerly.  
  
_Sweetheart,  
  
Your aunt and mother have roped me into going shopping with them. We're really sorry for not being there when you wake up, but your mom says that tonight she will cook us a special dinner, just for us. Feel free to do whatever you want today, but be home by six o' clock. There's some pancake batter in the fridge if you're hungry.  
  
Love,  
Dad_  
  
_Looks like my form of entertainment has left me._ Liz thought as she put the note down, and walked into the bathroom to begin her morning ritual. While she brushed her teeth, she knew just what she was going to do today. There was no way of avoiding it, so she might as well get it over with. Wiping her face with her towel, Liz decided that today would be the day that her friends and Max Evans will see the new Liz Parker.  
  
==========  
  
Shifting from foot to foot, Liz stood nervously in front of the door after having rung the doorbell. It just felt so odd, so different now. She thought with a pang to her heart, remembering a time when she could just walk right in unannounced and be welcomed with Isabel's excited hug, and Max's disarming smile.   
  
_Another thing to add to my list of regrets. I've been meaning to shorten that thing. _Liz thought, mentally laughing at herself, but sobered up immediately when she heard footsteps from within, and clicking of the locks as they were unlocked. The door opened, slowly it seemed to her, and revealed none other than…  
  
tbc…  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
[*dodges all the objects thrown at her* Just Kidding! Sorry, I needed that little breather, I've been writing nonstop on a lot of my fics, and making fan art like crazy! Ok, I'll shut up now, on with the show…er…fic! :) ]  
  
  
  
The door opened, slowly it seemed to her, and revealed none other than… Diane Evans, mother to two of her favorite people, and a second mother to Michael and herself. She seemed older now as she blinked in surprise, and Liz knew that she did not recognize her, but thought her familiar and was in the process of trying to remember who she was.  
  
"Yes? May I help you…" Diane stopped abruptly, took another glance over of Liz and her mouth curved into a smile and a delighted expression crossed her face, "Liz?! Liz Parker?!"  
  
Liz returned the smile, somewhat hesitantly, "Hi Mrs. Evans."  
  
"Oh my gracious! Lizzie! You're home!" Diane swept her surrogate daughter into a tight embrace. "You're home!"  
  
Liz smiled through the joyful tears that had escaped her eyes. Diane, not knowing had given her the strength to continue meeting her past once more.  
  
"I've missed you so much dear. Isabel has been so different this year, so lost. Thank goodness she had Alex, and Max oh I don't know what to do with Max anymore." Diane cried out, "But it's good to have you home dear."  
  
"It's good to be home Mrs. Evans." Liz replied honestly, her heart warming once more.  
  
"Stop it with all of this Mrs. Evans nonsense. Call me Diane." She reprimanded before releasing Liz from her embrace, "Come now, and let me see what Florida has done to you."  
  
She looked Liz over again, this time really looking, her mind comparing the Lizzie she knew to the young woman who stood before her. "You've grown taller, and so much more beautiful!"  
  
Liz blushed at the compliment, nodding her head in thanks.  
  
"And wearing a dress too! Who would have thought the day would come when little Lizzie would actually wear a dress willingly!" Diane teased good-naturedly as she glanced over the misty lavender sundress she had on, it fell down to mid-thigh and had a low cut neckline, emphasizing, not flashing her now developed curves.   
  
Liz shifted under Diane's intense scrutiny, her hand playing with the pendant she wore around her neck, a nervous habit she had picked up. But it wasn't so much as the necklace that calmed her, but the thought of the person who had given her the beautiful piece of jewelry. Those thoughts however always led to that fateful night not so long ago, and tears were willed to stay at bay as she tried to rid herself of the memories. Diane must have sensed her distress because she ushered Liz into the house.  
  
"Michael, Isabel, and Max aren't here at the moment. I sent them out on a few errands for me; they should be home in about an hour." Diane explained as she led Liz to sit down at the counter.   
  
"Would you like anything sweetie? Cookies? Tea? Water?"  
  
"Water will be fine." Liz didn't think she could stomach much else as she glanced around her second home, taking in all the familiar surroundings. Standing up, Liz walked over to the fireplace and her gaze swept over the pictures that stood there. They were newer, recent ones. There was one with the Evans family, one with the whole gang, and a few more with Max and Isabel.  
  
Liz picked up the picture that held all her friends. Tess and Kyle were gazing at each other, so much in love, that it made Liz smile to be able to capture the love they felt from a mere picture. Isabel and Alex were glancing at each other shyly, while her brother and Maria seemed to be in a big argument about something or another and Maria seemed about to fall over. Again a smile swept her face when she saw her brother's arm close to Maria, there to catch her if she fell. Her smile disappeared when she caught sight of the lonely figure of Max as he stared at the ground and not the camera. Even through this picture, she could feel the longing he felt. It was the same longing she was still feeling today. Placing the picture down, she hurried back to her seat just as Diane came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and a plate of cookies. Liz accepted the water appreciatively, but took no notice of the cookies. She wasn't trying to be rude, but it was like a second nature to her now, she barely ate if she ate at all.  
  
"How was Florida? Tell me all about it." Diane said smiling, as she sipped her own coffee and glanced over at Liz.  
  
==========  
  
The slamming of car doors brought the two women out of their lively conversation, and Liz paled as she heard the familiar voices of three individuals, arguing. Diane, not noticing this walked excitedly to the door to greet her children, and surrogate son.  
  
Liz's hand flew to the amethyst stone around her neck, and she fiddled with it nervously. A distant voice in her head encouraged and strengthened her.  
  
_You's got a strong mind, but an even stronger heart. With that combination and if you's believe in youself, you can do's anythin.   
_  
"Michael! Isabel! Where's Max?" Diane's voice drifted into the living room.  
  
"He's bringing the groceries in." Isabel's cool, collective voice reached her ears next.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. High and Mighty decided that he was man enough to bring in the groceries without any help." There was her brother's sarcastic voice, and she closed her eyes at Diane's laughter.  
  
"Well, alright then. I'm sure Max will be fine." The footsteps were coming nearer and nearer, and Liz tucked her hair behind her ear, another nervous habit.   
  
"I've got a surprise for the all of you!" Diane's voice was so excited, and Liz prayed that the others would be just as excited. She heard Isabel groan softly, "It's not another one of your recipes is it mom? I told dad not to get you that Martha Stewart recipe book."  
  
"Hush Isabel, this is even better! You'll like it, I promise."   
  
"What could possibly make you so excited Mrs. E…Liz?" Michael's voice caught in his throat at the sight of his younger sister. The one person he would do anything for, and the walls that were built around his heart crumbled as he exclaimed again, even louder. "Liz!"  
  
She heard Isabel's sharp intake of breath, and finally she dared to look up, her eyes meeting with her brother's warm brown ones as he swooped her up and twirled her around.   
  
"Liz!"  
  
"Michael!" She cried right back as he twirled her around, tears of joy once again springing to her eyes. She never realized how much she had missed her older brother until now as she glanced down to see tears in his eyes.  
  
"Lizzie bear! You're home!" He stopped twirling her and put her down on her feet, but did not relinquish his hold her, "You're home?"  
  
It was a question, and Liz saw the doubt in his eyes, and rushed to reassure him. "I'm home Michael, for good."  
  
His eyes lit up and he once again swept her into a tight embrace, afraid to let her go, and Liz held on just as tight.  
  
Diane laughed happily as she watched the reunion that brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't seen Michael express this much emotion since…well since Liz left. It seemed he had built a wall around himself, a wall that only this one special girl could penetrate.   
  
"Dear, let her breathe." Michael let go of Liz and grinned sheepishly. Then the teasing began. "Wow, I can't believe it."  
  
He looked her over again, and continued, "You're still a pipsqueak, and can it be? Has the world come to an end? Or is Liz Parker really wearing dress!?"  
  
Liz blinked in surprise, and then a smile graced her lips, "I see you've discovered the wonder of a comb and hair gel. I think that's the first time your hair didn't look like you just rolled out of bed!"  
  
They glared at each other, both with stubborn expressions on their faces before they began laughing again. Isabel stood by and watched it all with an emotionless mask. Diane noticed Isabel's silent mood and ushered her over to Liz.   
  
Liz looked at Isabel nervously, noting her new icy attitude. Isabel embraced Liz, but her embrace was loose as she hugged her lifetime best friend. "It's good to have you home Liz. I missed you."  
  
No one seemed to notice the emotionless greeting, no one but Liz who caught the icy look in Isabel's eyes, and she felt her heart dropped.   
  
"Mom? Where do you want the…"   
  
Liz's stance tensed, but no one seemed to notice, and she closed her eyes, letting his soothing voice wash over her. She turned around slowly, and doe brown eyes clashed with amber eyes as arms were suddenly limp, and bags were dropped. None of this however interrupted their soulful gaze as they caught the first glimpse of one another in such a long time. Max Evans stepped forward a little, surprise still etched on his face.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
She let go of the breath she had been holding, and a soft sigh escaped her, "Max."  
  
tbc… (for real this time. So, what did you think of the reunions? I'm not really good at writing those. They just aren't my thing…but neither is this whole fic writing thing, but whatever. 'til next time...maybe. )


	6. Deep Within

_None of this however interrupted their soulful gaze as they caught the first glimpse of one another in such a long time. Max Evans stepped forward a little, surprise still etched on his face.   
  
"Liz?"   
  
She let go of the breath she had been holding, and a soft sigh escaped her, "Max."_   
  
**Chapter 5: Deep Within**   
  
"Liz?" He asked again, mostly in disbelief as he stepped closer to her, to which Liz unconsciously stepped back. Another step, another retreat, until she was up against the wall, not noticing nor caring at the strange looks she could feel from the other occupants of the room. Max however did not notice her retreat from him, nor did he see the fear beneath the surprise in her eyes.   
  
Instead, he stood transfixed at the sight before him, as a long suppressed part of his heart burst forward and feelings in him, old and new, awakened to create a whirlwind of confusion inside his heard and soul.   
  
"Max!" Her voice cut through the blinding confusion, and he grasped the peace that always came with her calming presence as he sighed, "Lizzie."   
  
The small term of endearment made Liz flinch, a movement not visible to the others, but something she felt right down to the very core of her. And just as suddenly, she found herself encased in strong arms in the sweetest and warmest embrace. "Liz!"   
  
"Max." Her voice replied weakly, slightly distracted by the feel of his arms around her. Shaking her head at the thought, Liz threw her hands around Max's neck, relaxing in his embrace.   
  
"Liz, my God, is it really you?" He whispered into her ear, burying his face into her hair, letting the familiarity of her soak into his skin. Liz giggled softly into his chest, the sound bringing a smile to his boyish face transforming it quite nicely. She nodded in affirmation against him and his hold on her tightened as he dropped a kiss onto her head. Liz remained against him, savoring the feelings of love rushing through her, even if it wasn't the love she needed from him.   
  
Behind them Michael, Isabel, and Diane watched the reunion in silence, and it was Diane, only Diane who saw that gleam in her son's eyes, matching the light in Liz's as her breath caught in her throat. They looked absolutely breathtaking together, Liz's small form fitting perfectly against Max's larger and stronger one. A perfect match made in heaven. But as said before, only she was the only one who saw the future in that embrace.   
  
Michael and Isabel, perhaps even Max and Liz saw it as nothing more than friendly love, if not a siblings bond and for this Diane mourned the loss of something perhaps even more beautiful than anything else she had ever seen. Watching Liz pull away, Diane's breath caught once again upon seeing the light dim from her son's eyes, and was it just her? Or did that small emotion pass through Liz's eyes? So quickly that it may have not been there at all. Looking again, Diane saw that small gleam, hidden beneath other emotions, and hope flared upon seeing that small light of love in Liz's eyes. Perhaps there was a chance after all.   
  
Regretfully, Diane watched as Michael whisked Liz away from Max only to sit her on the couch and began whispering to her. Isabel, Diane noticed, had decided to escape to her room, and this brought another frown upon her face. She had hoped that with Liz's return, Isabel would lose some of that Ice Princess exterior, but she was proven wrong. Looking over at Max, who stood frozen in shock, staring at Liz, Diane sighed. Her children had been so lost since Liz had left, but it was inevitable she supposed. They had to make their own mistakes and learn from them. Diane was referring to her son's ever changing girlfriends throughout the years, knowing he was a better person than that.   
  
Walking over to Max, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie?"   
  
He seemed not to reply as his gaze remained fixed on Liz, and again Diane called his name, shaking a little this time. "Max?"   
  
Seemingly coming out of a trance, Max turned his head to look down at his mom, "Yeah?"   
  
Diane smiled slightly, and she picked up some of the packages, handing them to Max, who smiled sheepishly in understanding. As they passed the couch on their way to the kitchen, Max glanced over at Liz, and their eyes connected for another electrifying gaze, shivers running down both of their spines.   
  
>>>>>< br>  
Liz pulled away from Max, and let herself be lead away from him. Sitting down in a haze, Liz barely noticed Michael's presence or voice as he began talking to her about something or rather. The shock of seeing Max so soon still had its effects on her as her eyes strayed over to where he was helping his mom pick up the fallen packages. _If he had looked good before, then damn._ Liz thought with a blush. _No! Bad Liz, don't this is your almost brother remember? _   
  
Glancing up, she found herself lost in the amber depths that were Max Evans' eyes. He didn't move his eyes away, and their gaze held for what seemed like lifetimes to Liz, but in all reality it was merely a few seconds. _But brothers aren't supposed to make me feel like this._ She thought wryly as a dull thud long buried, but not forgotten surfaced in her heart, and her eyes filled with want, need. She continued lost in her thoughts, thinking now of their short reunion. She had barely said anything to him, which was true in all aspects. Seeing him there suddenly had knocked all sensible thoughts out of her mind, leaving only. _'Oh God, Oh God…he's so hot.'_   
  
Definitely not a sister thing to think about a brother. And then his arms. The feel of his arms, of being in his arms, felt like nothing else she had ever experienced. Any tangible words she may have had flew out the window allowing her only to whisper his name. _I must have looked like a fool. _She thought ruefully.   
  
"Liz? Liz?!" Michael's voice penetrated the fog in her mind, and she looked up startled, realizing that he had just asked her a question. Shaking her head to clear her mind, the only answer she could manage was a very intelligent, "Huh?"   
  
Michael gave her a strange look, "I asked if you had already seen mom and dad?"   
  
"Mom and dad?" Was her reply, oh yeah she was definitely not there. "Oh! Yeah! I came in last night before they headed over to Aunt Erin's. Aunt Erin's and Mum managed to drag dad with them on some shopping thing." Liz shrugged, her mind still clouded.   
  
"Liz are you ok?" His sudden question jolted her out of Maxland as she and Anna liked to call it.   
  
"What? Of course I am? Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine. Stop worrying, I'm really…" Liz stopped herself mid-babble and looked at him sheepishly before settling on, "It's just the jetlag."   
  
He seemed to accept that answer, but still he gave her a strange look before continuing his questions. "How's Anna and Aunt Linda?"   
  
"How are." She corrected, causing Michael to stare at her blankly. "How are Anna and Aunt Linda? Not how's."   
  
His continuous blank look amused her greatly, and just as sudden, his eyes cleared and she saw the laughter in them as his laugh echoed through the room. "Good to know that Little Miss Smarty Pants is still in there."   
  
"Sad to see that your brain isn't still in there." Liz retorted while knocking his head gently. "Yep, very hollow."   
  
Michael stopped laughing, his face suddenly serious as he asked in a monotonous voice, "Are you, Miss Smarty Pants, insulting my intelligence?"   
  
It was hard to keep a straight face as they continued to tease one another, but somehow Liz managed. "What intelligence? When did you have any intelligence?"   
  
Michael's face abruptly went blank, and Liz could not read his expression, she stopped laughing, and touched a hand to his arm, afraid that she may have hurt his feelings. She saw the evil gleam in his eyes when it was too late allowing her only to giggle loudly as Michael tackled her, tickling her relentlessly.   
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" She cried in surrender between her giggles. Michael stopped, not pulling his weight off of her.   
  
"I'll let you up only if you say, 'Michael is the greatest brother in the world and my intelligence is inferior to his.' Michael smirked down at Liz who was pouting. "Michael, you know I'm not big on lying."   
  
Michael sighed dramatically before starting to tickle her again.   
  
>>>>>< br>  
The emptiness he felt as she pulled away faded to a small hollow feeling as he continued staring at her. The shock of finally seeing his Lizbit home still had its effect on him as he stared dumbly.   
  
"Sweetie?" His mother's voice went right over his head as another sweet and breathy voice filled his mind. _Max. Max?_   
  
Her voice continued whispering his name, and he realized then that his mom was calling him.   
  
"Max?"   
  
"Yeah?" His voice sounded dazed even to his own ears. Looking down he saw his mom on the ground gathering the packages he had dropped. Smiling sheepishly, Max swooped down to the ground and helped his mom.   
  
Standing up, he followed his mom to the kitchen, slowing his pace just a bit as they passed the couch Liz was sitting on. He looked over at her, their eyes instantly connecting as a shiver ran up his spine. Pulling his eyes away with great difficulty, Max continued onto the kitchen. He moved around absentmindedly putting things away.   
  
The initial shock had finally worn off, leaving him with a feeling of content. Liz was home. His Lizbit had finally returned. He felt it clearly. Everything was falling into place. He had everything, his family, his friends, and now his little best friend was back. The only thing that could have made it better was what he had always longed for but never mentioned or admitted even to himself.   
  
Seeing Liz tonight however had those feelings coming back stronger than before as he was filled with wanting and longing._ But of what?_ His mind wondered while his heart answered fervently, _love._ The thought alone surprised him because of its simplicity, yet it was more complex than any of his other desires. It also confused him. He was a player, the best of the best. All the girls seemed to follow him around. A new girlfriend every few weeks or so, he could break it off from a relationship without a single tear shed, even befriending some of his conquests in the end. Never had a relationship kept his interest for long, and in the back of his mind, in the depths of his heart was the whisper of something more.   
  
Something that perhaps Liz could provide. Something that….wait did he just say that? He mentally laughed at himself. Liz was like a sister, not his soulmate. A sister and nothing more. Anything else would have been considered insane in his mind. But then again…   
  
"MAX!" His mom's voice effectively pulled him away from his inane thoughts as he looked over at her confused.   
  
"Sweetie, why don't you just let me finish putting the rest of the things away. Go catch up with Liz before she leaves." Diane ordered, and Max looked down to see that in his haziness had tried to put the milk away in the oven. Looking at his mom with an embarrassed smile, he nodded his agreement.   
  
Walking closer to the living room he could hear Michael's laughter along with a sweeter and more musical laughter which brought a gleam to his eyes. It had been a long time since he had heard Liz laugh. _Over a year now. _His mind reminded as he decided to not make his presence known, watching as Michael and Liz banter and play around. The scene was so familiar, so comforting, and again his mind whispered. She's home.   
  
>>>>>< br>  
Taking Michael's outstretched hand; Liz was pulled back onto her feet. She dusted herself off, her hand unconsciously hitting her favorite piece of jewelry as a means of comfort. Michael whispered quietly into her ear and she nodded as he left to go pack his things. He would be coming back with her tonight. Smiling at his retreating form she sighed as she absently toyed with her necklace, humming softly and looking about in detached interest. The place really hadn't changed much, her second home, her second family.   
  
"Hey." Liz nearly jumped at his voice, whirling almost jumping at the appearance of him.   
  
"Max!" Again with ability to only say his name. "What are you doing here?"   
  
At her question he raised his eyebrow causing her to blush. _Stupid!_ She mentally smacked her forehead. _This is his house, he's got the right to go wherever he wants!_, "I mean, aren't you supposed to be helping Diane?"   
  
He smiled as he gestured towards the sofa, taking her hand when she appeared to be rooted to the ground. "She ordered me to come out and catch up with you."   
  
"Oh." _Get it together Parker. _   
  
"Are you alright?" Max asked and she realized she had been staring at him for a while, unblinking.   
  
"Huh?" _Great this again. Note to self: Stop spacing out._ "Oh sorry. Jetlag."   
  
He nodded in understanding, and they lapsed into another silence. Max watched as she glanced everywhere but him. _What's wrong with us? We used to be able to tell each other everything. _   
  
Little did he know, Liz was thinking the same thing. Another thing to add to the list of regrets. _Great. How exactly is this supposed to help in shortening it? Ok awkward silence, I need to say something, anything._   
  
"Soanyspecialgirlinyourlife?"   
  
"Why didn't you come back?"   
  
They blinked, because the questions were asked at the same time, and the questions themselves were unnerving. Liz really didn't know why she had asked what she did, she really didn't want to know. _Not yet. Let me stay in my little fantasy world a little longer. _When she heard his question, her heart nearly stopped.   
  
Max blinked again at her question. It was odd in itself, because he knew Liz really didn't like hearing about his exploits, thinking them wrong and all. He smiled though.   
  
"You know you're the only special girl in my eyes Lizbit." Outwardly, Liz smiled weakly at his teasing; inwardly her heart was pounding fast. _No! You're not in love with him anymore! Remember? You got over this a long time ago. _   
  
"Liz?"   
  
"Huh?"_ I really should stop spacing out. It's not really good during conversations._   
  
He merely looked at her, and Liz knew. He wanted an answer to his question. Why hadn't she come back? To them? To him?   
  
She opened her mouth to answer, "I-"   
  
Trailing off, she couldn't bring herself to say what she had wanted to say. Because she knew he wouldn't understand, and she wasn't ready. But her heart whispered it anyway._ Because of you. Because I- _She lost herself in his eyes. _I should stop this. He's like my brother, nothing more...but why can't I look away?_   
  
"Liz? It's late, we should get going." Michael said as he walked into the room, oblivious to the tension between his best friend and younger sister. Liz looked away from Max, standing up shakily to follow Michael as he exited the living room. Max grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.   
  
"I missed you so much Lizbit. Welcome home." Max whispered softly before kissing her forehead and wishing her goodbye.   
  
Liz watched him walk away, fighting an internal battle with herself. Love was beginning to whisper its song of love on her heat again, but her mind, her strong mind would not allow herself to go through it again. Wishing the Evans a goodnight, she clung onto Michael's waist as they sped through the Roswellian streets back to her aunt's house._ I can't do it again. Not after last time. I can't fall again._   
  
However, from deep within her heart came the whisper, _too late. Too late._   
  
She was already falling.   
  
tbc…(???)   
  
**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took forever to get out. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted Max and Liz's reunion should be like. I still particularly don't like how I wrote it, but it's fine for now. So? Anyone still interested in this fic? 


	7. Interlude I: Crush

**Interlude I: Crush**   
  
_/Roswell, New Mexico March, 2000/_   
  
Looking at herself in the long locker mirror, she pulled her hair up high atop her head in a ponytail before she reached down to straighten her uniform. Closing her locker, she grabbed her pen, pad, and apron as she rushed out into the crowded restaurant. Her pen and pad currently lodged in her mouth, Liz hastily tied her apron as she surveyed the scene with her dark eyes. She quickly pinpointed the location of her friends and brother. Michael stood behind the grill; sweat sliding down his face from the heat of the grill and the heat of the summer as he quickly prepared all the orders her friend Maria Valenti was bringing to him. Maria was standing nearby the counter, eyes bored as she waited for Michael to finish an order, obviously irritated.   
  
Kyle Valenti and her best bud, Max Evans sat in the corner, at their usual booth, obviously in a heated discussion. Turning around, she saw that her other best bud, and Max's sister Isabel Evans was currently sitting very closely to one Alex Whitman who was showing her how to hold the guitar properly. The sight brought a smile to her face, she was happy for them, and another part of her thought she may have been envious, but she pushed those thoughts away quickly as she rushed around to the tables in her section.   
  
An hour later she was still rushing around, hoping that the lunch crowd would soon give way for she was so tired. She passed by the booth Kyle and Max were occupying; meeting the latter's eyes as she gave him a quick smile before she rushed to refill a couple's coffee. Another hour went by, and she felt as if she were about to collapse. Luckily the lunch rush was over, and there were only a few people left as she tiredly wiped the sweat away from her forehead. So far she had orange juice spilled on her, annoying teenagers hit on her, and just as annoying complaining customers. She just wanted to take her break, but the chime above the door signaled another customer, and she groaned when she realized that the couple that had entered had seated themselves in her section. Cursing softly, she plastered her waitress smile onto her face as she walked over to their table. If these two caused her any trouble there would be hell to pay!   
  
"Welcome to the Crashdown, I'm Liz. How may I help you?" Liz recited the speech rather passively, not even bothering to look up at the two.   
  
"Two orders of a Galaxy Club, Saturn Rings, and Milky Way Shakes please." The man answered promptly. Liz looked up from her notepad, and could not help but raise an eyebrow at the pair. The man was wearing a alien shaped cap atop his head, a large ET shirt that said 'Do you believe?', on his finger was a small alien head ring, his crooked smile revealed missing teeth, and his eyes glowed happily as he looked around the diner. He wasn't as bad as his companion however. The woman was wearing a large alien theme shirt also with a black skirt with little alien heads scattered over it. She wore matching earrings that had small silver aliens dangling from her ear, a silver bracelet which printed out clearly 'I believe' and had some sort UFO looking emblem. She wore silver lipstick and had painted her eyelids with a bright, very bright green eye shadow. In her arms lay a small little alien stuffed toy. Obvious tourist. Joy.   
  
Before she could move away to deliver the order to Michael, the man spoke up quickly. "Liz was it?"   
  
She looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Yes? Was there something else you needed?"   
  
"Well, my wife and I wanted to…" He lowered his voice, "We wanted to get the scoop on this town, and you seem to be a person who could help us."   
  
Her eyebrow arched higher, "You mean you want to know if I've ever seen an alien?"   
  
The man nodded in a hushed no nonsense sort of way, his eyes focused on her. Liz had to keep herself from bursting out in laughter.   
  
Looking back over to the counter, she realized that her father had gone to the back, and decided it was time for a little fun. Sweeping her gaze back to the couple in front of her, her eyes caught Max's and he grinned that lopsided grin of his. So he knew what she was up to. She smirked at him before leaning closer to the two customers, and in a soft whisper, she spoke quickly and urgently as if sharing her greatest secret. "Ok, I'll tell you something. As long as you keep in a secret."   
  
The two of them nodded excitedly before leaning as Liz's eyes darted around the diner, in mock paranoia. "I was abducted by aliens when I was ten years old."   
  
The woman gasped, her grip seemed to tighten on her husband's hand. "Were they the ones who crashed here in '47?"   
  
Liz leaned in closer, "The very ones."   
  
"What did they want from you?" The woman whispered. Liz smiled sadly in response.   
  
"My essence."   
  
"Your essence?"   
  
"Yes, you see these aliens were royalty back on their planet. They had died, but were sent down to earth by their parents, who had taken the essence of humans just like you and me. Ones who believed you know? Apparently the King's wife was dying because something was wrong with her essence, so he wanted to take mine. They followed me on my way home from the park, and took me."   
  
"Why you?"   
  
"Because I was a child, and they wanted an innocent spirit for their queen. They also thought that taking anyone else might have been too risky. Adults were stronger than children and would have put up a harder struggle." Liz continued, her voice in mock reminiscence.   
  
"What happened next?" The man asked, wanting her to continue. Liz raised an amused eyebrow; they were actually buying this crap?   
  
"Well, they kept me with them for weeks and ran tests over me to see if I was a DNA match to their queen. I was so terrified, and kept telling them that my parents and brother were going to notice I was missing and would come find me. When I said this, they just looked at me with this odd look and continued. Finally after all the tests were done, they finally decided that I was a match. I was so scared, I had a life to live, and these people were trying to take it away." Tears filled Liz's eyes and behind her she could hear Max and Kyle snorting softly.   
  
"How'd you get away?" The woman asked eagerly, and Liz coughed to hide her amusement.   
  
"I'm not sure really, but the leader, their King had come up to me, and pressed his hand against my stomach. There was this bright light and this warm tingling sensation on my skin. I don't know how but I managed to kick away from him, and I grabbed my backpack that was in the corner and threw the things I had at them. I heard them scream and realized that I could smell something garlic like in the air and I saw my bags of garlic potato chips on the floor. They were shrinking away from it, and obviously in pain."   
  
"Garlic? I thought those were only for vampires?"   
  
"Apparently they worked on aliens too." Liz shrugged before continuing, "I managed to escape, but not before taking a picture. I mean how many times in your life do you get to say I met an alien, a king no less?"   
  
The woman and man were now gripping the table hard, and Liz bit back her smile. "I can still remember the pain from that day, the way his hand felt on my stomach and the burning sensation. I didn't get away unscathed though. Apparently the weeks I spent with them turned out to only be a few hours, they had somehow managed to break into the time dimension, slowing it down. Nobody would believe me whenever I told the story, and so a few months after I just stopped trying to make someone believe. I never talked about those weeks anymore, I still shiver when I think of them." Liz's voice was mournful and fearful, causing the woman to dab at her eyes.   
  
"I still had reminders from that day. The picture I took, and…" Liz paused dramatically, before pulling the top of her waitress uniform up a little to expose her midriff, and there standing out in the mid-afternoon light was a large silver handprint, glittering in light. "…this. It still hasn't disappeared even after all these years. I haven't shown anyone else because I knew they wouldn't believe me still…for some reason, the two of you just seem to that you might understand."   
  
The woman nodded, reaching out her hand towards Liz in a comforting gesture, "We do Liz, we do."   
  
Liz's smile returned, bright and ever so fake as she pulled out a photo from her apron. "Here's the picture I took of them. Don't show anyone."   
  
The two nodded before eagerly looking the picture over. Liz turned to bring their orders to Michael, ignoring the laughter coming from the booth to her left. Michael had his eyebrows raised at his sister, smirking mildly. Liz threw back her own smirk before innocently batting her eyelashes at him, causing Michael to shake his head and chuckle as he started to cook the order. She turned her gaze over to where Maria was now standing with Isabel and Alex and saw the thumbs up sign Alex was giving her, and heard the soft giggling as Maria and Isabel supported each other. Isabel mouthed to her, and when Liz made out the words _Bad Girl,_ she chuckled. Liz shook her head as she walked over to Max and Kyle's booth to ask if they needed anything. Upon her arrival, she was immediately pulled into Kyle's lap as his arms wrapped around her securely.   
  
"Where do you think you're going missy?" He asked as he smiled a cheeky smile. Liz sighed as she again tried to push away his arms, but he was still too strong for her. "Nowhere if you don't let me go Valenti."   
  
"Aww, Lizzie's very touché now." Liz whined in frustration as Kyle continued to tighten his hold on her quite easily at that. Meanwhile, Max looked on, laughter clearly written in his features. Liz glared at him for laughing at her situation, "I don't see what's so funny Evans."   
  
"Payback for calling me a mean evil alien king." Max shrugged flippantly, referring to the handprint on her stomach. It had been he who had put it there just yesterday when Liz had managed to con him into helping her make signs for the upcoming tourist season. A paint fight had broken out, and well, let's say his back was littered with small handprints. Liz's face lit up as she giggled at the thought.   
  
"You really should stop picking on your customers Liz, it isn't good for business. One day some therapist is going to lock you away for telling that story." Max teased good-naturedly. Liz made a face at him, "What's the fun in that? Besides a mean evil alien king technically attacked me. Do you know how long it took to get that paint out of my hair?"   
  
The two of them glared at each other as they began one of their famous staring contests. It had been tradition for a long time now. The two of them would began a staring contest without meaning to, and the others would bet on who would win. Of course Liz would usually win, but today was different as she suddenly jumped up and reached across the table, and pinched Max's cheeks as she nosily kissed them, "'Course you're my mean evil alien king."   
  
Laughing at his dazed and surprised expression, Liz went to retrieve her the orders and had smiled politely at the couple when she heard a loud bang behind her. She turned around to see two men suddenly screaming at one another in a loud argument. She frowned and was on her way over to the table to try and break up the argument when suddenly she saw a silver glint. From the corner of her eye, she saw Maria drop to the ground, and panicked, Liz turned her head towards Maria, concern etched on her features.   
  
"LIZ!" Max's pained scream broke through her reverie, and time seemed to slow to a stop when she turned back around only to find a gun aimed at her, and everyone else on the ground. She watched as the gun went off, sending a small streak of silver straight at her, and she closed her eyes in disbelief and horror. Blinding fear struck through as anger welled up somewhere deep inside, and she fought to keep tears at bay as her shoulders slumped defeated, taking acceptance of her fate. The last thought going through her mind was the fact that she had never known love.   
  
She felt a numbing pain as something heavy crashed into her, knocking the wind out of her as she let out a startled cry. Her shaking hands clutched at her stomach, only to come in contact with another body. Confusion swept over her as she opened her eyes and turned to see his face a mere inch or two away from hers. The first thing she saw were his eyes, liquid amber eyes that were looking at her with such concern and so much love that it caused her to cry out, to wail. He was watching her, and she hoped to God that he could see how much he meant to her. His hand deftly caressed her cheeks, and just as sudden she saw the flash of pain, "Max…"   
  
He looked at her, seemingly satisfied that she was safe from harm, that he had been able to protect her. "Liz…"   
  
She lifted her hand to brush away the hair that had fallen in his face, but stopped cold when time suddenly rushed past her, bringing along with her the memories of what had just transpired. Fear coursed in her veins when she noticed her hand was covered, not in her blood, but the blood of another's. Looking down she saw blood rush from the wound in his side, pooling around them. _No!_ Her mind cried out, _Oh God, please no!_   
  
Her stricken eyes met his, and she saw the love reflected in his still there. "Liz…my Liz."   
  
His eyes suddenly closed and she was abruptly aware of his weight, and of the situation. What he had done for her. Liz choked and let out a sob, her cries shattering the silence and striking everyone present to the core with the raw emotions in her voice. "Maxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
He looked over at her small figure, huddled in the chair in the dark corner, head drawn down, and even from across the room he could hear her silent tears. She had been in a state of shock when they had pulled Max's body off of her, and she had promptly fainted. They had taken her to the hospital also, and found that she had a concussion. Nothing more serious, but physical damage wasn't what he was worried about. He knew that even though she hadn't been physically harmed, that her heart had suffered more than anything else. When she had woken up, he had seen the guilt buried in her eyes. The guilt that remained as they awaited reports of Max's surgery. Tears blinded his vision as Michael kept himself from running to his sister's side, understanding though without having said so that she needed to be alone right now.   
  
  
  
"Is he going to make it?" Diane Evans asked the doctor urgently, tears in her voice.   
  
Dr. Miller nodded in confirmation, "He'll be fine. The bullet missed vital parts and wasn't buried to deep. However, he did lose a lot of blood and will need to recuperate. Try to keep him off his feet for a few months, and he should be as good as new."   
  
Relief flew around the room, wrapping itself extra tightly around the solitary figure, huddled against the chair.   
  
  
  
He watched, amusement in his eyes as the small figure crept into the room, silently and on alert, her eyes darting the room in paranoia, settling on his face. She saw the smile on his face, and with a sob ran into his awaiting arms, throwing herself into them. Max yelped in pain, and Liz dropped her arms quickly, moving away from him, tears pooling in her eyes. Max, unable to stand the sight of her in tears, asked her to come closer. Liz looked at him warily before stepping closer, just a bit and then hesitated. She didn't move until he motioned her to, and once again she stopped and hesitated. Max, frustrated with this little game of Red Light, Green Light, stuck his arms out and pulled her into him, letting her sob into his chest.   
  
"I'm sorry. So sorry." Her broken whispers shattered his heart as he listened to her apologize to circumstances beyond herself. It wasn't her fault those two men had a gun, and it certainly wasn't her decision to let him jump in front of him. That had been all him. He kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair, soothing her the best he could with his kind words and gentle, soothing voice. Soon, Liz fell asleep sobbing in his arms, and he lay awake, looking down at her, protective feelings running rampart. It was obvious she had little sleep since the accident two weeks prior, and it was even more apparent that she had barely been eating. To know that he was the cause of this change in her broke his heart as he watched his Lizzie barely hold herself together. Little did he know that he could be no truer than he was at the moment, and yet so very wrong.   
  
  
  
_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_   
  
She watched him from across the room, surrounded by all the females from school who had come to his welcome home party. She wondered why her heart was beating so quickly, why suddenly she felt this red hot…jealousy? It was nothing new, truth be told, wherever Max Evans was, there was bound to be at least one girl following him, flirting or batting their lashes at him.   
  
_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_   
  
She was staring at the liquid in her cup so intently that she didn't hear his approach nor did she hear the clearing of his throat. It was not until he coughed and tugged on her hand did she look up to find herself lost in amber eyes once more, and she felt the room tilt beneath her as a feeling rushed through her, something new, something exciting and so very new. She blushed when she realized that he was holding his hand out in a silent invitation, and she hesitated. Quickly she composed herself, but still caught sight of the flash of hurt in his eyes as his hand retreated.   
  
Mentally berating herself for hesitating, Liz grabbed his arm and nodded, accepting his invitation. Letting him lead her to the dance floor, Liz relaxed as his arms came around her as they swayed to the song filling the air, and Liz allowed herself to lose herself in the fantasy as the lyrics to the song washed over her, drowning out the noise of ever person in the room, taking away everyone but herself and Max.   
  
_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you_   
  
Nothing could describe the way it felt to be in Max Evan's embrace. The warmth and security she found there was like nothing she had ever experienced, and the love shined from his eyes as he gazed down at her. However, this comforting gaze somehow broke her heart even more than seeing him with all those girls.   
  
_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know_   
  
Suddenly she was reminded of the many times and many conversations they had of his past several relationships. Somehow between all the growing pains and fun, Max had become a player along with Michael, and Liz sat back watching them played all the girls around her, her heart breaking at the sight. Suddenly she remembered the way he had held all those girls, the way he looked at them, the way he kissed them.   
  
_I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_   
  
And just as unexpectedly, her heart wished he would look at her that way, that she could hold him close to her like she had seen those other girls do. Wished that he would kiss her the way he did those other girls.   
  
_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do_   
  
The thought startled her as she suddenly whipped her head up, causing Max to look at her in question; so many emotions crossed her face at that moment. She shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't be. No! Her mind screamed. It wasn't possible, but her heart was already disagreeing whispering the severe possibility of it all.   
  
_I get a rush  
When I'm with you_   
  
Happiness…confusion, content, sorrow, love…Love? Revelation. It was true. She was falling for him, perhaps she was already gone. Acceptance, pain, confusion, love. Falling for her best friend? Her brother's best friend…for Max Evans.   
  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you_   
  
The truth became clearer and clearer as the weeks wore on, and as she pulled away from her Max, her best friend, her newest love and the rest of the world. She rarely ate, she couldn't sleep, and she could talk to no one about the way she felt. No one would understand. Slowly, but surely she drifted into a deep depression that no one could pull her out of. With a heavy heart, she made up her mind, and it wasn't until the day of her departure did she work up the courage to tell him.   
  
_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_   
  
"Liz?" Surprise was evident in his voice for he hadn't seen her in such a long time, all of course, entirely her fault.   
  
"I'm leaving Max."   
  
"What? Where? With who? How long? Why?" God he sounded so confused so lost, Liz wanted nothing more than to break down in his arms.   
  
"Florida. Aunt's house. No one. The summer." _You wouldn't understand why._ Liz thought silently, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
Her wish was granted as he wrapped his arms around her, and she felt so welcomed, so safe. She berated herself for allowing this to happen. How did she allow herself to fall in love with her best friend? Tears coursed down his face as well as hers as they wept together. Liz looked up to see the same love shining in his eyes as longing filled her upon the memory that his love was nothing more than something platonic. God why was she torturing herself like this? Why was she allowing herself to get close to something she could never have? It would always be like this, she would watch him, longing, but never having him, never loving him the way she needed to.   
  
"I'll miss you Lizbit."   
  
_I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_   
  
She looked out the window and saw him standing there, watching as she left him. The aircraft taking her further and further away from him, she was still pressed against the window, hands tightly pressed against the glass. It would only be two months, but they had never been apart for that length of time. Best friends since birth, it seemed he would miss her as much as she would miss him. This was for the best after all; she had decided to get away from Roswell. To clear her mind and redirect her life, to get rid of whatever feelings she may have had for her best friend. It was better for both of them this way. Better for her to get hurt in the process than for he to get hurt too. It was something she was never willing to allow to happen. He deserved no pain whatsoever. Besides, she knew he wasn't ready to deal with this right now. Through conversations with him, she learned that he had wanted something more, wanted something special, but was too afraid to pursue it.   
  
She would forget. Forget the way his arms felt around her. The burning sensation as he kissed her forehead. The fluttering whenever he came into view. She would forget she had ever fallen for Max Evans.   
  
_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_   
  
But a part of her was not willing to let go as memories of a conversation drifted into her mind just as she fell into the world of slumber.   
  
_'Max?'   
  
'Yeah?'   
  
'Why?'   
  
'Why what?'   
  
'Why did you jump in front of the bullet? You could have been killed.'   
  
'…'   
  
'Max?'   
  
'It was you.'_   
  
Gasping, Liz Parker sat straight up in bed, tears running down her cheeks as memories of the first time she had fallen raced through her mind. She reached for the medallion around her neck, rubbing it in comfort. It couldn't have been happening again, not after the way it had ended last time.   
  
She couldn't be falling for him again. It wasn't possible. She just couldn't be.   
  
_I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush..._  
****Crush, Mandy Moore****   
  
But once again her heart would prove her wrong, because love had already began to play its timeless melody, and she found herself dancing to the familiar music once more.   
  
**End Interlude**   
  
**A/N:** Basically, this sort of explains why Liz left a while back. I know it wasn't good, and I kinda rushed it, but maybe next time, ok? I'll rewrite it or something later. 


	8. Mixed Emotions

_A/N: Sorry for such the long wait, but I was so busy with school and finals, I didn't even have time to read any of my fave fics! But I have more free time now, and I'm going to have more chapters out faster to **all** my fics. Promise! I decided to break chapter 6 up into two parts because…well if I don't, I probably won't get this chapter out until next month. So here's 6a. I'll try to get the rest out tomorrow or Sunday ok? And Thanks to those who have been reviewing!_   
  
**Chapter 6a: Mixed Emotions**   
  
She was beautiful. But even the word could not describe her or the feelings welling deep inside of him. She was too utterly perfect, so angelic and heavenly, more words that did not do her any justice. No words in any language in the world could even describe those eyes of hers. She was just…indescribable, any words he might have used to describe her would have been futile, seeing, as he had already stated. She was indescribable. For the past hour he had been watching her as she sat across the street, reading a book as a cup of coffee sat beside her on the park bench, long since forgotten. Her chestnut colored hair had been pulled away from her face back into a ponytail. Dressed simply in a pair of old jeans and a semi-large black shirt; she was all the more appealing to him.   
  
Though, he admitted, she wasn't the type of girl he usually went after. No he was usually more into the tall, leggy blondes with an oversized chest who would give him what he wanted, and he only wanted one thing. But she was different than any past conquests. He didn't want to use her, no, instead he found himself quite attracted to her, not only physically, but also emotionally.   
  
That in itself was reason enough for one Sean Williams as he continued to stare across at the angel sitting in the sun, oblivious to the beauty of nature around her, but even more so of the breathtaking view she made, sitting innocently reading and so unaware.   
  
This had been the scene had stumbled upon after exiting the small coffee shop with a nice hot cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He had scene a flash of brown and had looked up, only to be surprised by the sight in front of him. Sean hadn't expected to see that charming girl he had met at the airport to be sitting there, just yards away from him. Liz Parker. That's what she had introduced herself as. It was plain yet so utterly right just like its bearer. Since he had met her at the airport, she had been his mind's constant companion, and it unnerved him to some degree. She was like an obsession, a drug of sorts. He had only been in her company for no more than half an hour, and yet it seemed…that he couldn't get enough of her. She was the sweetest drug he had ever tasted, and he wanted more.   
  
Again, Sean stopped, finding his thoughts rather disturbing. Really, he wasn't a stalker, never obsessed this much over one girl. No, as he said before, he was a player, one of the best in the league, and yet this girl, without knowing it, this slip of a woman had somehow managed to turn him into a blubbering mass of a man who could only stare from afar and never get the courage to walk up and speak to her. Liz Parker stripped him of his usual confidence, leaving only a man who was more than willing to do her every bidding, just so that he could be near her, beside her, share in her light.   
  
_Love at first sight? _Something he had also never thought much of. In fact, he never thought much of love, let alone love at first sight. Yet, yet it seemed that it was possible. The only thing now was to see if she could or would ever return his already growing feelings. First things first, he had to gather up the courage to get up, walk across the street, and talk to her, but it seems he can't even do that so he just sat and gazed.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Her father's voice filtered through her thoughts and the apartment door. Sighing, Liz opened the door and called into the living room where her family excluding Michael who had an errand to run, were sitting.   
  
"I'm going to go for a walk dad, get reacquainted with Roswell." She replied, which of course was the truth, except she also needed to think some things through.   
  
"Alright sweetie, be home by six." Her mother's voice replied, "Have a nice time."   
  
"I will, bye!" Liz called as she closed the apartment door behind her and raced down the stairs, through the back door, through the alley, and into the streets, sighing. She clutched her knapsack tighter as she looked around her, wondering where she should go first. Shrugging, Liz decided to let her feet take her to her destination as she allowed her mind to wander.   
  
A week. A week since she had returned. Nothing had really happened in that week, yet so much had. After she had left the Evans's that day with Michael, they had headed straight to her aunt's where they had a nice family dinner. The next day, she had spent with her mom, dad, and Michael, just reminiscing and catching up on their life. They told her about what had been going on while she was gone, the changes to the Crashdown, how they had added new security equipment. She told them about her stay in Florida, about her new friends and school.   
  
None of them ever thought to bring up her suicide attempt, or if they did, then they hadn't dared to, fearful about opening up old wounds. But that was something they didn't know about her. How could they reopen old wounds that hadn't even healed completely? But then again, she couldn't tell her family that. Then surprise, surprise. Her father had decided to keep the Crashdown closed for another week just so they could have some family bonding time. They then drove up to Albuquerque to attend a fair, and had stayed there for about five days. Honestly, that had been the most fun she had had in such a long time. In fact, it was the first time she had even remembered really laughing since… The thought trailed off as a tear slipped down her face, and her hand instinctively reached for the medallion she had always worn since the day he had given it to her.   
  
Thinking of him brought guilt rushing through her being as she fought to keep the tears at bay. Stop! Her mind commanded he wouldn't want her to feel guilty about anything. He would want her to concentrate on living her life not to dwell on the past. Liz paused and wiped her eyes. Yes, there were many things she had never told anyone, not even Michael. They were her own secrets, which could and does hurt her so much. Secrets like how her heart, had at one time, not only belonged to Max, but also to another. As she said before, it was something she rather not think about at the moment, so her mind wandered back to her reunion with Max.   
  
Awkward could not even begin to describe the moment in fact she didn't even feel that. The moment had been too brief, and when they had gotten a second chance to converse, she had blown that chance also by spacing out. Since then, they never had the opportunity to talk since she had been away with her family, and later she learned, he had been off with his family too. Besides Max and Isabel, she had not seen any of their old gang. From Michael, she learned that the Valentis had gone off to Colorado for a ski vacation, and Tess had tagged along. The first thought that came to mind was, a ski vacation? In summer?! Of course it wasn't such an odd idea, but Michael had told her that Amy Valenti had decided that she didn't want to sweat her butt off in the Roswellian heat, and had demanded to go to Colorado where she could freeze her butt off while skiing. Alex was off with his family, visiting Sweden where they were staying with the Whitman's old friends, Karl and Jenna Owens, and their daughter Liana.   
  
_I wonder if they've changed that much? _So far no one had mentioned any of her changes, but then again, the physical changes were somewhat hidden beneath her old attire she had adopted once more upon her return to Roswell, and the emotional and mental changes? Well, let's just say that she was very good at hiding emotional problems. But back to the question at hand. Had they changed? And if they did, would they still like her? Would she still like them? _Of course I will._ Liz thought, laughing at herself for the absurd thought. _I'm just being paranoid. _   
  
But then again, Liz's mind wandered back to her 'reunion' with Isabel, the girl she considered the sister she had always wanted. The two of them had always understood one another so well, ever since the moment of their birth, it was as if they had been destined to be friends, if not soul sisters. Sure they were different as night and day. Isabel being tall, leggy, and blonde with a fashion sense that matched her natural beauty, she was Miss Popularity, while Liz herself was short, brunette, and petite in every way, her style was always comfort. She was the tomboy who didn't like attention and had very few friends outside her usual group. But when it all came down to what really mattered, the two shared almost everything else, secrets, feelings, and what was inside of them. That had been the key factor of their friendship.   
  
However, their bond had severed over the past year, and it was just another thing to add to her list of regrets. She didn't think that they could ever regain their strong bond or friendship again, how could they when there had been no happiness in Isabel's eyes? How could they when she couldn't even feel the connection between them?   
  
Liz shook her head, trying to rid herself of such unpleasant thoughts, and once she had succeeded, her mind immediately latched onto thoughts even more unwelcome as it always had been, thoughts of Isabel always brought thoughts of Max. Not that the thought of Max was unwelcoming, just the thoughts of what had happened, things she had buried so long ago, painful thoughts that were threatening to resurface along with feelings she had vowed never to think of again. Feelings that were beginning to worm their way out of the depths of her heart, coming back even stronger than before. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she tried to suppress them, the fact was she couldn't.   
  
_She was falling again._   
  
The thought alone thrilled and terrified her at the same time. The thrill of losing herself in the game they called love rivaled the fear of rejection and what she would do if she was rejected again.   
  
_Ugh._ Liz thought to herself, all these emotions and concepts cluttering around in her mind was exhausting. A scream brought her out of her thoughts as she found herself in the park, watching a dark haired little boy chasing a brunette little girl. In her mind's eye, she saw the little boy catch the little girl, grabbing onto her until they both stumbled to the ground, laughing and giggling as they kept their arms around each other. And in her mind, she could see the warm amber eyes laughing down at her while she giggled. The memory brought her to the tiring thoughts she tried not to think of, and she wished with all her heart that things could just go back to the way they were. Before her heart had betrayed her.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
_Max…   
  
The way she said his name intoxicated him. The hitch in her breath as she sighed a breathy sigh, his name tumbling out of her luscious pouty lips. Kissable lips.   
  
Max..   
  
It was the same dream. She would be calling out to him in her soft sensuous voice. But he never saw who 'she' was. Her face was surrounded by darkness, so he could never distinguish any features at all.   
  
Max.   
  
All he knew was that…she was the one. How did he know? It was the way her voice soothed his aching heart, the way the mere presence of her made his soul complete, it was the way he loved her, despite the fact that he did not know who 'her' was. That wasn't important, as long as 'she' was with him, he would be happy, at peace.   
  
Max! Get up!   
  
He startled, her voice was always soft, and she never raised her voice, let alone say anything but his name.   
  
Max!   
  
He blinked in surprise when the shadows seemed to part a bit, and her eyes came into view…_   
  
"MAX!" Max awoke with a start and found himself looking into the very impatient eyes of one, Isabel Evans. Groggily, he took his eyes from her face and looked over towards his alarm clock and saw that it was two o'clock in the afternoon. Yawning, Max stretched, ignoring Isabel, much to her annoyance. They had just gotten back last night from visiting their relatives in Maine, and he was dead tired. _Therefore,_ he thought with annoyance, _Isabel can wait until I wake up to complain about whatever she wants to complain about._ He was a little mad about the fact that she had interrupted his dream, especially this dream. That was the first time his dreamgirl had been revealed, and even though it was only her eyes he saw, it was enough for him, but now that he was awake, rudely awoken, he couldn't remember them, just the fact that they seemed oddly familiar. Had they been blue? Or maybe brown?   
  
"Max!" Isabel, once again brought him from his reverie.   
"What is it Isabel?" Max grounded out in annoyance.   
  
"You're supposed to be over at the Parkers, remember?"   
  
Max stopped mid-yawn, "Shit!"   
  
He had almost forgotten, and with that he began to rush around his room, trying to find something clean to wear. Finally giving up, Max ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.   
  
Isabel shook her head, and went over to his closet, sometimes Max didn't have any fashion sense whatsoever. She pulled out a pair of dark jeans, and a black button up shirt and laid it on his bed for him. She slipped quietly out of the room, and into her own. Sighing she laid herself down on her bed, grasping her favorite teddy bear to her chest. It was worn and old, with a missing nose, but the word, 'sister' could be seen across the chest. It had come as part of a set; Liz had gotten it for her, and had kept the bear with the word, 'soul' on it.   
  
They were only five when they had first agreed to keep the bears forever. She and Liz had just agreed that older brothers were stupid and icky, and had demanded their parents to let Liz stay with her, and to send Max over to Michael, but their parents had refused gently, saying that they would miss their child too much. Isabel had cried for days, as had Liz. However, one day Liz had come over excitedly with a present that her mom had helped her pick out. It had been two bears, holding hands, with matching bows, and the words "soul sister" on their respective chest. Liz told Isabel her mom had given to her about the words. It meant that even though they weren't sisters by blood, they were sisters by heart. Liz had named hers, IzzyBear, while Isabel had named hers LizzieBear. Their brothers had caught onto the names, and had started calling them so.   
  
Isabel teared up at the memory, but stopped herself before the tears spilled over, not allowing herself to feel anything. A soft voice interrupted her musings, "When are you going to forgive her?"   
  
Looking up, she saw Max, wearing the clothes she had lain out for him with a concern look in his eyes. She choked on a sob as she felt his arms go around her. Her voice came out as a mere whisper, "I don't know."   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
tbc…   
  
Next up, Max and the others have a surprise for Liz. Sean and Liz interaction. Max's feelings toward the change in Liz. See ya next time kiddos! 


	9. These Feelings Inside of Me

**Chapter 6b: These Feelings Inside of Me**   
  
It was mid-afternoon; the sun was ever shining brightly, and here he was, sitting in the exact same spot he had been sitting in for the past few hours, barely moving, just staring blatantly. Anyone who passed by could see who he was staring at and had seen the look in his eyes, everyone but the one person he wanted to understand. He had only moved when the waitress came by to refill his cup of coffee, and only then he merely glanced at her. Before turning back to look at his beauty, not caring if the world thought him to be some sort of crazy stalker. The only person's opinion that mattered was sitting right across from him, oblivious to the world as she sat, reading. Three times already, he had worked up the courage to go over and talk to her, but chickened out at the last minute.   
  
Man, if his friends could see him now, intimidated by extremely small girl, who was at least a head shorter than him, they would have…well…laughed. But he realized, it wouldn't have mattered what they thought, what anyone thought of him, as long as…as long as he was able to see her, to be in her presence, then he knew everything would be ok.   
  
Sean laughed at himself; he sounded so cornball, and he was sure that a year ago, he would have laughed at himself for thinking these things. But that was before he met Liz, in their brief encounter, she had awoken something in him; she made him want to change. To be someone different, someone who mattered…someone who mattered to her. Looking over again, he saw that she had stopped reading, and was now smiling down at a little boy whose ball she had caught. Taking a deep breath, Sean got up and walked over to her, hoping that this time, he wouldn't run away.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
"Maxwell, you're twenty minutes late." Michael complained as he hopped over the side of the Jeep, into his the front seat. "Any longer and this thing would probably have melted."   
  
"I know, I know. I just couldn't get myself out of bed," Max replied, distracted as he looked at the road ahead of him. Michael's eyes widened considerably, "Damn man, already? How long have you been back now? Twelve hours? You do work fast."   
  
Max looked over at Michael, confusion masking his face as if saying, 'huh?'   
  
Michael only looked amused as a smirk crossed his lips, "Who was it this time? Please don't tell me it was Pam Troy, that girl is a like a garbage can, overused and dirty."   
  
Max nearly swerved off the road, but caught himself, "What? No!"   
  
"Good, good. Now tell me Max, who was it? I'm not getting any, you know I live through your sex life." Michael kidded as he looked around at the familiar surroundings. His statement however caused Max to smile. "And whose fault was that? No one told you to fall for Ria."   
  
"Hey, who can blame me? She's feisty and actually has a mind, unlike those girls I used to do. And God, that body, the way her hair smells like rosemary, and those eyes…and hey!" Michael stopped midway through his little version of Maria babble, "I haven't fallen for dogbreath! She's annoying and loud, and talks way too much. Plus she calls me Spaceboy I mean come on, I can't even understand half of the things coming out of her mouth, and what's with sniffing all those oils? You'd think that she would…"   
  
Michael was once again interrupted, this time by Max's low chuckle that soon turned into a full bout of laughter.   
  
"I'm glad you find this funny…so who was it this time?" Michael asked, hoping to steer the conversation from his lov…her strong dislike for the green-eyed motor mouth. Max's laughter stopped and a serious expression came over his face.   
  
"Max…MAX! Hey Max! There's Whitman's house, you just passed it." Michael's voice rang out and Max looked back, and thought, indeed he did pass Alex's house.   
  
-=-=-=-=-   
  
Liz was so intrigued by her book that she hardly paid any attention to her surroundings, not even registering the fact that hours had passed since she sat herself down. It wasn't until she felt something tap against her foot, did she look down to see a small blue ball, looking up she saw its owner running across the grass on small feet, and she smiled at the sweet sight. Picking up the ball, she offered it to the little boy who took it almost shyly. It was then she noticed that it had been the little boy she had seen before, and glancing over, she saw a little girl running up to him and grabbing his hand. Liz smiled at the sight, her heart warming as she said softly, "I'm Liz. What's your name little guy?"   
  
Suddenly he stood up straighter, gripping the girl's hand tighter, "I'm James, and this is my life, Wisa."   
  
The little girl giggled softly before smacking his arm. "No! My name is Lisa, and I'm you wife."   
  
The boy blushed apologizing by giving her a peck on the cheek, which obviously seemed to appease her as she was tugging on his hand. He ran after her, calling back to Liz, "Thank ywo Wiz!"   
  
Liz watched them go, laughing softly, trying so hard to push back the fact that at one time she had also been married, only her groom's name was Mwax, and she was Wizzie. Again, lost in the memories of her "wedding", she took no notice of the person walking up to her, and nearly jumped six feet into the air at the soft, "Hey."   
  
Clutching her heart, she whirled around to the person who had startled her, and was even more shocked to see Sean Williams standing in front of her.   
  
"I think you just took away six years of my life!" Liz exclaimed, calming down somewhat, although wary about his presence. He seemed like an okay person, arrogant perhaps, but nice in his own way. The only thing she could have complained about was the uncomfortable way he had been staring at her on their cab ride to the Crashdown. Not once did he look away from the mirror, and when she looked up, she had caught his eye.   
  
"…it really is a small world." Liz blinked, suddenly noticing that he had been talking, feeling somewhat guilty. Liz managed, a huh?   
  
It didn't faze Sean as he repeated his earlier statement, "I didn't think I would ever see you again, it really is a small world."   
  
"Nah, just a really small town." Liz quipped, moving subtly over as he sat down next to her. She didn't have to look over to know that he was staring at her. They sat in uncomfortable silence before it became to much for Liz, "So where's Serena?"   
  
Sean came out of his stupor to see that Liz was staring at him strangely,_ Great Williams, way not to look like a demented stalker. What did she say? She's so beautiful…er…oh! Rena!_ "Rena? She's out of town, she went back to California to see some relatives and friends."   
  
"Oh. That's nice." Liz looked down at her watch, three o' clock. Maybe she should head back, it wouldn't hurt to be early, and maybe her dad needed another waitress. "Uh. Listen. I gotta go, maybe we should get together some time when Serena's back ok?"   
  
Sean, desperate to have her stay with him, blurted out a loud, "NO!"   
  
Liz looked at him startled, and he continued. "I mean, no. Don't go. Listen." His mind began to work fast, thinking of a reason for her to stay, and it clicked. "I was wondering if you could, you know. Give me a tour of the town, since I'm new and all…"   
  
Liz hesitated, the look on his face, stopping her. He looked so hopeful. Maybe she was wrong. After all she always thought you should get to know someone before you judge them. Letting go of her breath, Liz nodded in agreement, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. "Alright."   
  
He seemed startled of her answer, but the smile that blew over his face changed his whole face, making him look like a little boy in a way. "What?"   
  
His smile made her want to smile, a real smile, only a thing two other people know how to do, especially after…well she really didn't want to delve deeper into her memory.   
  
"I said okay. It would be my pleasure." And if she thought the smile was cute before, well, she didn't know how to describe how amazing it looked now.   
  
-=-=-=-=-   
  
"Damn, you guys are late." Kyle complained, but no one was paying attention to him. Max was off in his on little world while Michael seemed to be looking at his house intently. Alex was drumming absentmindedly on the seat as Kyle got in beside him. Looking over at Michael, he said very loudly, "Michael, you can stop looking for her. She and Tess are out shopping for tonight."   
  
Michael snapped out of his stupor, a mask of confusion on his face as he looked at Kyle, "What? Who?"   
  
Kyle only smirked, "Ria."   
  
Michael's face flamed upon the mention of her name, and he shook his head, denying it instantly, "What are you talking about? I was looking for Amy. I've had the biggest craving for her famous blackberry pie."   
  
"Uh-huh." Was the only reply he received. "I was!"   
  
By this time everyone was laughing and Michael was muttering something about wishing he had alien powers so he could just blast his so-called friends to pieces.   
  
"Seriously man, you need to get laid. I mean I don't know how long I could go without Tess's hot little body sliding under…" Kyle was interrupted by Alex who was making gagging noises, "Too much info Valenti. I really don't need to hear about my cousin and best friend's sex-life. Ew…mental pictures! Get them out! Get them out!"   
  
Alex continued to make gagging noises as he banged his head against Max's seat, obviously trying to get rid of the images in his head, and Kyle had the decency to blush; this time Max and Michael were the ones laughing.   
  
"You never answered my question though…why were you guys so late?"   
  
Michael rolled his eyes before muttering, "Ask Mr. Energizer Bunny here. He couldn't get himself out of bed."   
  
Kyle's eyes widened, "Already? Damn! You do move fast." His voice contained his awed respect for Max, who once again became agitated. "Who was it this time? Not Pam Troy I hope, 'cause that girl's…"   
  
"It wasn't anyone!" Max finally exclaimed, and upon seeing the looks on their faces, he sighed, "Not that either! I was just sleeping…alone."   
  
"Oh. Okay." The tone Michael used showed his disbelief, but no one pressed the issue.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
The afternoon passed surprisingly fast for Liz, and even more surprising was the fact that she didn't really mind Sean's company, actually enjoying the fact that he was there with her. For the first time in a long time, she found herself laughing and having genuine fun. Never did she think of her depression or Max as she gave him a tour of Roswell, telling him stories here and there, listening and laughing while he told her tales of his surfing buddies and their many adventures, or misadventures in this case. She hadn't felt this alive since…well, let's not get into that yet. For now, Liz decided to enjoy herself with someone who didn't know about her past. Someone who didn't know how she had been close to death not only one time, but three.   
  
Sean on his part never felt this alive, ever. Not even when he won the surfing championship, riding the largest wave in his surfing career. It had been thrilling yes, but nothing could compare to spending time with Liz. So far they had gone all over Roswell, from one tourist trap to another. He had even bought her some alien antennas, to which she told him about working in her dad's restaurant and the outfit she was forced to wear. He had laughed at her, and she had gotten him back by tickling his sides, launching an all out tickle war between the two. It was getting late, and he looked over at her. "So what next?"   
  
Liz thought for a second before brightening, "Ever play pool?"   
  
Sean could only think about how adorably cute she looked when she got that evil glint in her eyes while he numbly nodded, overwhelmed by her presence.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
"Man, I need your help out there. Alex and Michael are sitting there arguing about what they should play today. Michael is going on and on about how they should play Metallica and not the other pansy music, and Alex is arguing about the fact that they needed a variety. Added to that, your sister and the other girls are Nazis in disguise, did you know that?" Kyle quickly ranted in one breath to only see that Max wasn't even paying attention to him. In fact, he looked kinda sad.   
  
"You okay there?" Kyle asked, concerned for his friend as he sat down next to the pensive Max.   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Just tired, I needed a break, but I'm ok now." Max got up to leave, but Kyle stopped him, "You're lying."   
  
Max looked back at Kyle, and suddenly everything that he kept in burst forward.   
  
"Why does everyone assume that when I'm not at school or playing football or basketball that I'm out fucking some whore?"   
  
The question and the emotion behind the question surprised Kyle, but he recovered before answering truthfully, "Because you really haven't given us a reason to believe otherwise. You have quite a reputation as the mega player you know?"   
  
Max sighed in defeat, sitting down once again. It was true, his reputation as a player was totally true. He never held onto a girlfriend for more than two weeks, and he never broke up with them until he got them in the sack. Many guys envied him and thought he enjoyed the reputation, but he couldn't care less for it, just as he couldn't care less for all those girls that he had used. Lately though, he had been feeling guilty. Guilty for using all those girls, for not saving himself for the One.   
  
"You know what I think? I think you're searching for her." Max looked up at Kyle with a start. He had a serious expression on his face. "You know. The one girl you're supposed to be with…forever. The reason you sleep with all those girls is because you're still looking, but you still can't find her. That's why you're sleeping with those girls. You're sort of punishing yourself and her by giving yourself away to every good-looking girl that comes your way. You're angry because you haven't found her yet." Max gave Kyle a strange look, and Kyle shrugged. "Or maybe you really are a player."   
  
He got up and started out of the doors, but Max's voice stopped him. "What does it feel like to find her?"   
  
Kyle smiled before replying, "Complete. You feel complete. Don't worry Max, trust in yourself and you'll find the way. At least that's what Buddha says."   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
"Oh my god!" Liz cried as she looked down at her watch, it was now six o' clock. She was going to be late.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sean came over and looked her over in concern, "Are you okay? Hurt?"   
  
"No, no! I've got to go." Liz cried as she rushed out of the bar, leaving Sean shell-shocked and frozen. After a few minutes, however, he ran out after her.   
  
"Wait!" He grabbed her arm, stuttering sadly, "I thought…we were having fun…"   
  
"We were! We were! But I'm late. My parents wanted me home for another night of family fun." Liz explained sarcastically rolling her eyes at the last part. "They're going to kill me!"   
  
"Hey, it's okay. I'll drive you. I can explain what happened."   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
Everyone was silent, waiting. It was forty minutes passed six, and they were worried. Especially Nancy. Liz was never late.   
  
"Oh my god! What if something happened to her? What if she's unconscious somewhere?" She cried hysterically, shaking her poor husband, "We can't lose her, we've just got her back."   
  
She knew she was overreacting, but past events surfaced in her mind, and she was scared for her little girl. Michael tried to soothe his mom, but his own fear was overwhelming. Another few minutes, and he was going to go find her.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
Sean looked over at her agitated face, and grabbed her hand with his free hand, marveling at how small it was and how it fitted nicely with his. She smiled at him softly. She was still wearing the antennas that he had given her.   
  
"That's it over there." He pulled into the parking lot of an alien-themed restaurant and quickly got out of the car, before rushing to her side and opening the door for her. They walked in silence, and the look on her face hurt him. Stopping he pulled her to him, "What's wrong? I'm sure it'll be alright. They'll understand after I explain to them that you were showing me around."   
  
"It's not that. It's just…I don't ever want to disappoint them. I've done that enough already." Liz murmured. Now that the magic of her day with Sean had worn off, reality hit her like a ton of rocks. He pulled her into his embrace, "I don't think you could ever disappoint anyone Beth."   
  
He had gotten into the habit of calling her Beth instead of Liz, and she really didn't mind. It was just a name.   
  
"But there's so much they don't know, that you don't know. So many secrets…so much pain. You don't know how much I hurt them this past year alone." Liz said softly. Sean, who couldn't stand to see that look on her face, tickled her side. "Enough of that Parker. It's all in the past. Now smile."   
  
At her weak attempt of a smile, he tickled a particularly ticklish spot causing bouts of giggles to erupt from within her as she struggled from his grasp.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
Laughter filled the air, not just any laughter but a beautiful familiar and long unheard laughter, laughter that melted their hearts, one in particular as his smile widened and amber eyes danced, waiting with bated breaths for her to come through the doors.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
Liz chased Sean around the parking lot, trying to get him back for tickling her, but now she lost him. She walked around cautiously looking around. Seeing nothing but emptiness, she sighed and walked carefully towards the door of the café. Just as she was about to open the door, she was swooped up into strong arms, one hand tickling her as she once again gasped with laughter.   
  
"Oh my God! Put me down this instant Sean!" He ignored her as he opened the doors to the seemingly empty café, she was still laughing and making threats as they entered. As soon as they entered, the lights burst on; balloons and confetti were everywhere as many people yelled out, "Surprise! WELCOME HOME LIZ!"   
  
Liz looked around, as best as she could in bewilderment, momentarily forgetting that she was thrown over Sean's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw that everyone was there, and everyone was now giving her questioning looks as their eyes widened in surprise to see their Lizzie thrown over the shoulder of some strange guy, who seemed quite comfortable and happy to have her right there.   
  
Sean looked around at the decorations and the strange people, forgetting that Liz was on his shoulders. His eyes met one stranger's in particular as amber eyes pierced through him, eyes that held anger…and jealousy? Before he could decipher anything, he felt Liz sliding off of his shoulder, and down his back before running towards the crowd in excitement. He forgot all about those angry eyes as he watched her bounced around in excitement, his heart beating a mile a minute.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
"Oh my god! You guys!" Tears were streaming down Liz's face as she pulled her family into a hug. "Thank you so much!"   
  
"CHICA!" A scream came from behind her parents as she was pulled into a big hug, screaming herself in excitement. "RIA!"   
  
Michael who had been standing next to Liz, staring at the guy who had been touching his sister, looked over at Maria in annoyance as he covered his ears, "Do you always have to be so loud?"   
  
Maria pointedly ignored him as she babbled onto Liz about something only she could understand. Next up was Tess, who gave a loud shriek and joined Maria and Liz in a hug.   
  
"Oh! Oh! Group hug! Me next! Me next!" Alex exclaimed in a loud, shrill girly voice as he hopped around the girl. Liz laughingly pulled him in and the four friends hugged tightly, "Any room for one more?"   
  
"Kyle!" Liz launched herself into his arms, which caught her immediately, "Hey kitten, how have you been?"   
  
"I missed you guys so much!" Liz shrieked as she, Maria, and Tess jumped up and down. Max, who had torn his eyes away from the guy who had carried Liz in watched her with amusement and affection, and suddenly visions of his dreams, those eyes, and Kyle's words echoed through his mind.   
  
"Let's get ready to RUUUUUMBBLLLLLEE!" Alex shouted in his best announcer voice before the first song came on. Soon everyone was losing his or herself to the beat of the music. Everyone but Max, who was watching Liz dance around with the girls, laughing her head off. He felt someone's stare on him and looked over to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. They held stares for a few moments before turning their eyes back to the beautiful and carefree Liz in front of them.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
The party continued and Liz danced to every single song as she finally allowed herself to relax. They had accepted her. They still wanted to be her friend. The thought alone healed some of the pain she had been facing for the past few months. Looking around at all the laughing faces, Tess and Kyle dancing together, to Maria and Isabel dancing, to where Michael and Alex were arguing over music, she realized… that she was finally home.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
The music stopped, and a slower song came on, and slowly couples got together. Liz watched as Kyle and Tess held each other, sighing in envy about the fact that you could see the love between them.   
  
_Ohhhhhhhh ohhhh  
Oohh ohhhh  
  
There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
I forget about my fears  
Feelin you my dear_   
  
She stood for a few moments, alone in the middle of the dance floor before walking off to the side to watch all the happy couples. Liz saw Alex and Isabel walking to the dance floor, somewhat shyly and smiled at the sweet sight before her.   
  
_Watchin over me  
My hope sees  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap your wings  
And take me where you are  
Where you and I will be together  
Once again, we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be, where you are_   
  
She laughed when she saw Maria dragging a not all to willing Michael to the floor, and her heart went out to her brother. Her breath caught however, upon seeing the way he was so careful with Maria, treating her as if she were glass. Reminding her of the fact that she wanted someone. NO. She needed someone who could heal her, take away her pain; someone to treat her like glass. She just needed someone to love her. Tears started trailing down her cheeks upon remembering that she had that once, but now it was too late. Swiping at her tears, Liz looked down, unable to bear the sight of the happiness and love around her when all she had was sorrow and hatred…self-hatred.   
  
_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
  
Oh, how I see your star  
Shinin down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just, be right there where you are_   
  
She never noticed the two pairs of eyes that were on her, or the breaking of two hearts to see the tears on her face.   
  
Max made his way through the crowds, pushing people out of the way to get to his little Liz, his Liz who was in pain. Something he could never bear. He could never bear the thought of Liz in pain; she didn't deserve to ever be in pain, she should never have to cry. Little did he know, but he was the reason for all her tears, past and present.   
  
_Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)   
  
Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free, so take me where you are_  
  
"Great party huh?" Max asked as he sat down next to her, ignoring the way she suddenly stiffened, and swiped at the tears pooling down her cheeks.   
  
"Yeah, thank you. My mom told me it was your idea." Liz looked up at him, her eyes bright from the tears. He swallowed down the feeling her smile stirred in him, "Anything for my Lizzie."   
  
He caught the flash of pain in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly, making him wonder if he was seeing things.   
  
"So how was your reunion?" She asked quietly.   
  
"It was good, I got to meet a lot of family I didn't even know existed. Lots of second and third cousins." He started to ask her about why she was crying, but caught the look in her eyes, and he knew not to say anything. They could always read each other so well. Looking over to where he saw their friends dancing, he noticed the longing in her eyes, and thought that the same longing was probably in his.   
  
He stood up and walked to stand in front of her, to ask her to dance. Just like they used to, but was interrupted by a masculine voice that held a British accent.   
  
"Milady, care to dance?" Max looked up to see the same guy who had carried Liz through the doors, and once again anger flushed through him.   
  
_Now baby there are times when selfishly  
I wishin that you were here with me  
  
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
  
That every night when you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from afar  
And anytime I feel in love  
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are   
  
Where you are_   
  
Max looked over at Liz, and he felt something in himself drop at the smile that graced her lips, gone was the sorrow from her eyes as she laughed with the mystery boy. Liz noticed his discomfort and decided to introduce to the two.   
  
"Max, this is Sean Williams. Sean, Max Evans." She introduced, gesturing at the two.   
  
The two just continued to look at one another as electricity crackled in the air. Liz laughed nervously before nudging Max, who looked at her quickly. She nodded her head at Sean and gave him a pointed look. Max held his hand out to Sean, and the other boy took it, both of them squeezing each other's hand tightly. They shook hands for a while, grips tightening as eyes sent hidden messages to one another. Liz laughed nervously again before pulling, rather prying their hands away from one another. Sean smiled again, and turned to Liz, "About that dance?"   
  
Liz nodded and gave Max a quick peck on the cheek before joining Sean on the dance floor. Max stood there, suddenly feeling empty, and some other strange emotions upon seeing Sean hold onto Liz tightly. Was that jealousy? It couldn't be. Max shook his head at the silliness of the thought, not once did he realize that he had shattered the glass in his hand, or the small imprint he had left in the wall. Jealous? No, he wasn't jealous.   
  
Looking over again, he couldn't help but see how beautiful Liz looked, his little Liz all grown up, meeting other boys. The last part was little desired as he watched Sean move his hand lower. Suddenly he noted that his jaw hurt and was surprised to see that he had been clenching it shut.   
  
Nope, not jealous.   
  
_Right._   
  
_Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)  
  
Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free,   
  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day_   
  
As she danced with Sean, flashes and images over another time came to her mind. She was being held in different arms, and another masculine smell reached her nose. She remembered feeling safe…loved. "Beth?"   
  
Her eyes snapped open guiltily. Here she was dancing with an amazing guy and imagining that it was someone else. She smiled up at him and he smiled at her. She rested her head against him, and in her mind she saw amber eyes filled with hurt as she walked away from him. The thought startled her, and she opened her eyes, to look around discreetly.   
  
_That you take me there  
Where you are (where you are)  
I still believe  
Whoooooa, I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day_   
  
He watched with a myriad of emotions as she rested her head on Sean's chest, and his own chest tightened. It was so hard seeing your little sister grow up. At least that's how he explained these feelings. He ignored the other part of him that whispered how he hadn't been like this with Isabel.   
  
"Hey handsome." Max looked over to find himself looking into blue gray eyes.   
  
"Vicky." His eyes trailed lower, and he made himself forget about Liz. About the way his heart was screaming how this was wrong. Just like every other time he had done this.   
  
_That you take me there  
Where you are, oh where you are!  
I still believe  
I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I'll always be waiting here  
  
That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)_   
  
Liz looked up when she heard the chimes of the bells above the door, to see Max holding the door open to one of Pam's friends, Vicky. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes suddenly met hers, and she felt something in her shatter as disappointment washed over her. He tore his eyes away from hers and walked away, never looking back.   
  
Liz turned back to Sean, laying her head down as one lone tear trekked down her cheeks.   
  
_I still believe......I still believe...._  
****Where You Are, Jessica Simpson****   
  
tbc(???)   
  
Tell me what you think! 


	10. Visible Changes

**_**Dedicated to Erin, Strawberry Shortcake, Crashdown Gurlie, roswellluver! Thanks for the support!**_**   
  
_Liz looked up when she heard the chimes of the bells above the door, to see Max holding the door open to one of Pam's friends, Vicky. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes suddenly met hers, and she felt something in her shatter as disappointment washed over her. He tore his eyes away from hers and walked away, never looking back.   
  
Liz turned back to Sean, laying her head down as one lone tear trekked down her cheeks._   
  
**Chapter 7: Visible Changes**   
  
_Liz.   
  
Liz..   
  
Liz…   
  
Liz!_   
  
Someone was calling her, but her mind would not let her respond, not that she wanted to anyways. When she had first started to retreat back into her mind, she was so alert and would respond to anything around her, but it had finally came to the point where she could just hide away from the world and its distraction, losing herself in her mind, in the memories, the pain, and the love. Her mind replayed countless memories and conversations, everything in slow motion, the emotions were so tangible that there were times she would come out of her unconscious like state of mind to find tears trekking down her cheeks. They were coming now, those memories taunting her. All because of him. All because the faith she had in him was shattered when he walked out of that door with Vicky on his arm…all because of her unrequited love.   
  
_**Flash**   
  
"What is love?" Liz raised her head from his chest, startled doe eyes meeting serious amber ones as his question swirled around her mind. Her mind tried to come up with an answer to help her best friend, almost brother, but in the end her heart spoke the words of wisdom.   
  
"I think it's different for everyone, but for me it's when you care for someone and love them despite their faults. You see past what everyone else thinks of them because your heart knows what is true. It's that weird feeling you get whenever they're around. How happy and alive your whole spirit is when you feel their presence near…and how much you miss them when they're not. It's how you can only think of them every waking moment of your life." She paused and looked down at him, and for the first time, Liz Parker lost herself in Max Evans's eyes and she continued whispering softly, "It's when you look into their eyes and just know…just know that everything would be alright as long as they were with you. It's unbreakable and rare."   
  
**Flash**   
  
"What's your dream Max?" A curious Liz asked as he pushed her on the swing. She knew she was too old to be on a swing, but she couldn't help it. She loved the feeling of soaring through the air, the wind brushing her hair back and forth.   
  
"I want to find her." Was his simple answer.   
  
"Who's her?" Liz stopped swinging and looked over at Max who was watching her with a smile on his face.   
  
"The one who makes my heart beat fast, the one who heals my soul, the one who sets my spirit free, the one who brightens up my world with a smile, my soulmate…you know…the ONE. My dream girl."   
  
Liz watched him as he said this, and with all her heart she wished that he would find that special someone because in her mind, no one deserved this more than he did. Walking over to him she sat down and grasped his hand, "I'll help you find her Max. I promise."   
  
**Flash**   
  
Liz listened with a frown as Michael and Max bragged about their latest conquests. Max's voice reverberated in her mind- "I want to find her."   
  
How was sleeping with all these girls helping him find her? Had he given up on his soulmate already? Liz could think of nothing sadder than the thought of Max losing faith in his dream girl.   
  
**Flash**   
  
'Why did you jump in front of the bullet? You could have been killed.'   
  
'…'   
  
'Max?'   
  
'It was you.'   
  
**Flash**   
  
"Max, I love you Max."   
  
"I love you too Lizzie. Stay with me, please. I love you."   
  
"Not like I love you, goodnight Max."   
  
"Liz!"   
  
**Flash**   
  
"Liz, your mom and I decided to let you have the choice. Do you want to stay in Florida or go back to Roswell?"   
  
**Flash**   
  
"Lizzie, sweetie, your mom and I decided to let you stay in Florida." Jeff's voice cracked as he spoke.   
  
"Yes, you can stay here as long as you want sweetie. Stay until you feel better, and when you do…come back to Roswell, come back home to us."   
  
**Flash**   
  
"Goodbye Lizzie. Remember, we'll always love you."   
  
"Please come back to us soon."   
  
**Flash**   
  
She felt something bump against her leg and looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes with small golden flecks, her heart leapt and dropped. It wasn't him.   
  
**Flash**   
  
"You need to live Liz, and I'm going to be the one who shows you how."   
  
"…"   
  
**Flash**   
  
"I love you Liz." Deep eyes filled with passion and unending love.   
  
"I-I…"   
  
"Shh. You don't have to say anything. Not until you're ready." A warm kiss.   
  
A confession, whispered in her mind. I love you too.   
  
**Flash**   
  
No! Her mind screamed before darkness overwhelmed her, the last thing on her mind was unbearable pain.   
  
**Flash**   
  
"You're lying!" Liz shook her head in denial. "No! He's going to be fine. I love him. I can't lose him too!"   
  
**Flash**   
  
"I think it's time for you to go back Liz."   
  
"But-"   
  
"You can't keep running from your past. I don't want you to leave, trust me, but with what had just happened…I think you need to go back to Roswell. To heal."   
  
"Anna! I can't leave him. He needs me."   
  
"He needs you to be strong! You can't be with all this hurt and pain inside of you. You say you love him, but first make sure he's the only one who owns your heart. He deserves that much."   
  
"You're right. I'll go."   
  
**Flash**   
  
…it's like coming back as reawakened all these feelings that I had locked away long ago, feelings that I thought had vanished that day I met him. Anna was right; I need to find out who I love more. I can't love him if I'm still in love with Max, but my heart just won't let me forget Max. I don't know what to do anymore, my life is crumbling again and the foundation I built is falling before my eyes. I remember telling Max that love was unbreakable…but apparently…it is breakable. So very easily broken.   
  
**Flash**   
  
"Anything for my Lizzie."   
  
**Flash**   
  
She watched as he walked away from her again, his back turned and arm around another girl. It was happening again._   
  
"LIZ!!" Liz was pulled out of her thoughts by her brother's irritated voice and saw that Michael was now standing in her door, hands crossed and foot tapping impatiently.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Hurry and get ready for school. We're going to be late!" Michael commanded as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. Liz shrugged him off and took her time to get out of bed. "It's still early."   
  
"Yeah, but Max is taking us and Iz has to get to school early today. They'll be here any minute now." Michael sighed trying unsuccessfully to get Liz to hurry.   
  
"It's ok. I have my own ride." Liz replied as she started gathering her school things together. She couldn't really do much else with Michael in her room.   
  
"Is it that Sean guy? I don't know about that…" Michael started but Liz rolled her eyes over his protectiveness. "No, it's not with Sean."   
  
"Maria then?" Liz just shrugged and replied, "Relax. I got it covered."   
  
"Fine, but I want you to meet me in the quad. I want to make sure that you're there." Michael commanded as he walked out of her room.   
  
"Yes dad." Liz muttered under her breath.   
  
"I heard that!" Michael's voice reached her ears making her smile as she headed into the shower. She hadn't got much sleep last night, instead she tossed and turned with unpleasant images of the past in her mind and even more unpleasant ones of what Max and Vicky had probably that night. She shook her head in disgust. _Eww. Mental pictures! Well Max naked…now that's different…ok Parker mind out of gutter…. but Max's chest with sweat trickling down his all so fine…stop! The gutter is not a good place to leave your mind Parker…. am I drooling?! _   
  
Liz looked up startled and nope…no drooling though her face was flushed. "A cold shower would be good right about now."   
  
Thirty minutes later and a freshly showered and dressed Liz Parker exited the back of the Crashdown and walked over to a small corner of the alley where it was hidden. It was his pride and joy. He had given it to her after he had taught her how to ride one. She remembered the feeling of having his arms tight around her as they raced through the silent streets, the wind pushing her hair from eyes, his lips on her forehead kissing her, her hand covering his as they sped along. Pulling the cover off of her motorcycle, Liz took a second to look at it. It was completely black with deep silver etchings of flames all over it. She was saddened somewhat at the memory of him before she pushed that away as she climbed onto the bike, helmet on her head, she sped off.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
"Where's Liz?" Alex asked as he walked up to where everyone was sitting beneath the shade of the tree. Kyle and Tess were off in their own little world, Maria and Michael were bickering, Max was trying to avoid Vicky Delaney's glare(?), and Isabel was smiling shyly at him. Him? Well he was blushing wildly and was staring right back at the goddess in front of him. Her beautiful warm brown eyes, long flowing golden hair, beautiful smile….   
"Maria here was supposed to give her a ride." Michael interrupted his train of thought as Maria glared at Michael.   
  
"I'm telling you, she never mentioned anything to me!" Maria nearly screeched as Michael once again covered his ears.   
  
"Whoa! Guys back to your corners. I just wanted to know where Liz is…so I'm assuming Ms. Parker is getting a ride with someone, because Lord knows Liz would never miss school, especially the first day!" Alex asked sitting down next to Isabel who smiled at him, he smiled in return and his smile only widened when she leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Maybe she caught a ride with Sean?" Tess suggested as she finally came out of her Kyle induced world. No one noticed the way Max tensed up at those words, no one but Isabel who only raised her eyebrow at her brother.   
  
"I don't…" Kyle's sentenced trailed off at the sound of a loud motor filled the air causing them all to look towards the source of the noise to see someone parking a motorcycle. Said someone got off the vehicle and removed his or her helmet, causing everyone's jaw to drop. Liz Parker had just stepped off a motorcycle and was now shaking her unruly hair; unaware at how much appeal she was showing right then.   
  
"Oh my god! Liz!?" Maria shrieked while Michael noticed something else altogether, "What the hell is she wearing?!"   
  
Max was quiet the whole time just looking Liz over, his eyes not missing a single part of her appearance from her wild and silky hair to her beautiful eyes to her full red lips, but her outfit…it was so un-Lizlike. She was wearing a pair of dark, form fitting jeans that flared just a little at the bottom, black boots, and her shirt. Her shirt was tight and showed off her tanned and trim stomach as well as her cleavage. Max noticed how much his best friend had filled out and matured over the years, but he wasn't the only one to notice as catcalls were heard here and there. The male population had taken it upon themselves to flock around Roswell's new piece of meat, all vying for the beauty's attention…. well not if he, Michael, Alex, and Kyle could help it. He followed Michael who was stalking towards the large crowd.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
Liz barely turned around and there was already a huge crowd surrounding her. Confused, she leaned over to one guy and asked what was happening. He smiled and whispered back, "You are babe. You are."   
  
Then he smacked her @$$ causing Liz to yelp slightly. She vaguely heard the voices of Michael, Max, Kyle, and Alex as they made their way through the crowd, obviously seeing what the creep had done. Instead, Liz turned around and grabbed the guy's hand and faster than lightening she had his arm twisted behind his back as she began threatening him, not noticing that everyone was backing up. Liz Parker was a really scary girl to anger. Finally Liz let go of the loser and he ran off with his friends as they laughed at him, meanwhile Michael had came over and pulled off his over shirt and wrapped it around Liz's shoulders.   
  
Kyle and Alex were falling all over themselves laughing, "Did you see that? Big, muscleman Larry got told by Little Lizzie!"   
  
Max meanwhile smiled despite himself, glad that Liz now had something covering herself from the male's view. Liz was none to happy as she glared at Michael, who glared back. The girls had come up and were surrounding Liz, all but Isabel who was staring at the ground.   
  
"Wow! Where did you learn to do that?? You had him pissing in his pants!" Tess exclaimed.   
  
"Forget Hurricane Valenti, watch out for Hurricane Parker." Maria added making Liz blush as she stammered out a response, "My friend in Florida did. He thought I needed to learn how to defend myself."   
  
"Ohhh, he thought? Who is this friend? How good of friends are you guys?" Maria raised her eyebrows suggestively. Liz's smile faltered but brightened again before anyone noticed, "He's a very good friend."   
  
She looked over to Max and for a moment she thought she had seen a flash of pain in his amber depths, but it was gone so she dismissed it as her imagination. Before she had to explain herself any further she heard someone call her name.   
  
"Beth!" Looking back she smiled when she saw Sean Williams running towards them. He stopped in front of her and smiled to which she returned it with a bright smile of her own, causing him to blush. He didn't look away however and noticed her outfit, his eyes traveling her body, unaware and not caring that he was checking her out in front of two guys who were now glaring at him. One with jealous rage…although he didn't realize it, and the other with brotherly concern and protectiveness.   
  
"You look great." He whispered causing Liz to blush and duck her head, "Thanks."   
  
Noticing that the others were watching them and that Max and Michael were practically drilling holes into Sean's head, she asked quickly, "Where's Serena? Isn't she back yet?"   
  
Sean blinked coming out of his little daydream involving a certain brunette beauty, "Huh? Oh, no. Our aunt's really sick so mom flew out and the two of them are caring for her."   
  
"That's so sad. I hope your aunt feels better." Liz responded honestly.   
  
"Thanks, uh…could you show me where the front office is? I really don't want to get lost on my first day." Sean asked nervously, glancing at her friends. Liz nodded and grabbed his hand as she dragged him off, but not before shredding the shirt that Michael had given her.   
  
No one noticed the fact that Max's face had grown darker and that it had turned red, and he didn't noticed that the little green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head.   
  
_**Tbc…**_   
  
**A/N:** Anyone still interested in more??? 


	11. Retribution Of Sorts

****Dedicated to Legna14~thanks for all the bumps and feedback! Stargazer moments dedicated to Erin~hoped I did ok! ****   
  
**Chapter 8: Retribution Of Sorts**   
  
Liz smiled at Sean as she led him towards the Administration Office so they could pick up their schedules. Liz, having done such a late transfer, hadn't received her schedule in the mail like Michael and the others had. They walked in companionable silence, neither noticing the whole population of West Roswell High watching their every movement, the girls glaring at Liz in jealousy and admiring Sean's California looks, while the males were staring at the "newest babe" to grace West Roswell High's hall. However, no one could deny that they made a handsome couple, no one but two individuals who had followed their Lizziebear into the school and were watching Sean like a hawk.   
  
Sean, all the while, took no notice of his surroundings, completely oblivious to all the heated stares he was receiving, something his player senses would have picked up this time last year, but standing next to Liz, he felt none of it. Instead he felt that fluttering in his heart whenever he was around her, the sudden calm he felt whenever she smiled at him, it was just the way she made him a better person.   
  
Liz, for her part, took no notice of the glances Sean was sending her way, nor noticed anything else as she took time to once again familiarize herself with the school she had spent her freshman year at. It hadn't changed much, only the mural that was added with the school's mascot and motto. She was looking forward to spending her junior year here, although parts of her would miss her school in Florida. Before they could enter the Administration's Office, however a blonde blocked them whose face Liz Parker would know anywhere.   
  
After all, who could forget their lifelong nemesis? Liz's smile slip upon catching sight of Pamela Troy and her friends and faded completely when she saw Vicky Delaney's face among Pam's friends. Liz stood perfectly rigid, remembering how their little rivalry had began because of one Max Evans. Liz and Max had been friends since her birth, and Pam had continuously try to steal him away from her. Often spreading rumors and saying mean things about Liz in hopes that Max would believe them and would be disgusted with Liz and fall straight in her welcoming arms. It never worked. How was Pam supposed to convince the one person who knew her better than she knew herself that any of the rumors were true? It couldn't be done, and Max had helped her through all the tears and anger that Pam had caused her. If anything, Pam's meddling only brought Liz and Max closer. Liz's mind went back to one especially bad episode.   
  
_The door to his room burst open, causing him and the brunette to fly apart, his hands hastily buttoning his shirt up as the girl scrambled to compose herself. Both looked up with wide eyes to meet another pair of wide eyes with tears pooling in their depths. The petite brunette flushed heavily as she began to back out of his room, her hands held up in embarrassment as she walked out, muttering a hasty apology.   
  
"Ohmygoshmaximsosorryididntknowyouwere...erm...entertaining…um…bye!" She quickly slammed the door shut and her footsteps echoed in the air as she made her way down the stairs, and it wasn't until the resounding slam of the front door did he move. He leapt off the bed, and hastily threw on a jacket, rushing a hand through his unruly hair before he made a move to run out of his door. The brunette held him back, and he turned around to see her pouting at him.   
  
"What are you doing? I have to go see what's wrong with her!" Max yelled as the brunette's eyes flashed. A sultry look swept across her face as she trailed her finger down his arm, "Come back to bed baby. She's a big girl. It's probably nothing."   
  
"Nothing?! She was crying!" Max's mind was on overdrive as his overprotective side flared up, and he began ranting, "It was that Doug Shellow guy. She had a date with him last night. She never told me what happened. It must have been him. I swear the next time I see him, I'm going to-"   
  
"MAXIE!" He cringed at her shrill voice, and he turned to look at his girlfriend blankly.   
  
"She's fine. Come on, I miss the feel of you inside of me." She dove at him, knocking him over onto the bed as she attacked him with kisses. Max struggled and pushed her away with all his might.   
  
"Get off of me Kendra." He wiped his lips fiercely as the brunette glared at him.   
  
"It's Kendall."   
  
"What?" Blank stare.   
  
"My name is Kendall, not Kendra and if you don't get back to bed this instant then we're through." She screeched, laying down an ultimatum and smiling smugly, knowing that this would get him. Max merely stared at her for a few minutes. He had started going out with her just two weeks ago, and well he wouldn't feel any loss now. Sure the sex was great, but that's all it was. She meant nothing to him, but the person who just left? She meant the world to him.   
  
He shrugged, "Okay."   
  
"Wha..what?" She sputtered.   
  
"I said okay. Nice knowing you Kendra, it was nice while it lasted. Go out the back door won't you?" With that Max was out the door, heading to the one girl he knew needed him right now, leaving behind an indignant and pissed off female. Once Max was out the door, a high pitched scream could be heard.   
  
"MY NAME ISN'T KENDRA!"   
  
Wincing, Max wondered again for the hundredth time why he had hooked up with such a crazy maniac.   
  
~*~   
  
He found her sitting on her balcony, writing away in her little journal, tears falling silently unnoticed, and his heart broke for his Lizbit.   
  
"Lizbit?" Max climbed over the top of the ladder and walked over to Liz's shaking form and held her tightly against him. "Lizzie what's wrong? You can tell me."   
  
His words only caused her to weep harder as her body convulsed with sobs. Moments passed by, and they stayed like that until Liz's sobs began to subside. Max held Liz a little ways from him so that he might see her face and he wiped away the few tears that managed to escape her eyes.   
  
"Better?"   
  
She nodded, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. After another moment, he inquired softly, "Do you think you can tell me what's wrong?"   
  
Liz froze, but kept her tears at bay before she slowly nodded and the whole story spilled out of her mouth.   
  
"I saw Doug and Pam at the movie theatres. They were making out. They were telling everyone that the only reason Doug went out with me was because I was so desperate that I paid him to go out and sleep with me!"   
  
Max stiffened upon hearing this and pulled her closer, his mind already thinking of ways to make Doug pay for hurting his Liz. Liz continued to cry, glad that Max was here to help her first heartache.   
  
"And then…th-then.." Liz tried to continue, but she was weeping to hard, and Max whispered words of love and comfort in her ears as she continued to cry, but going on anyway, "Then he said that I was a horrible fuck."   
  
The last sentence was spat out bitterly, and Max tensed even more, his minds now thinking of ways to kill Doug Shellow. He had already came up with a few hundreds of ways, but he wanted to make this guy suffer. But right now, his Liz needed him. "Shh Liz, it'll be ok. I promise he won't hurt you again."   
  
Liz buried her head into Max's neck, "I thought he was special Max. I thought that I really liked him…I was such a fool."   
  
"No!" Max shook his head vehemently, "Don't ever say that about yourself Lizzie. You're the least foolish person I know and will ever know…you just picked the wrong guy to fall for. It happens all the time, and you can't control it. But you're not a fool to try. If anything, Doug was a fool to let such a sweet, caring, and beautiful person slip away."   
  
Liz nodded, sniffing and trembling from her tears, but remained quiet. They stayed that way, in one another's embrace for a long silent moment. Liz finally looked at Max, "What are you thinking?"   
  
"Honestly?" Liz nodded.   
  
"About how much I really want to kill Doug Shellow, but I don't think I'll be able to get to him before Michael rips his head off.   
  
"I didn't tell Michael yet."   
  
"What?" Max asked confused, Michael was always the one she ran to when something like this happened.   
  
"I didn't tell him yet, when I found out, all I could think of was going to you." Which was true because she knew that Max would make it all go away, he would make the hurt go away.   
  
Max was touched that she had gone to him before anyone else with her problems, and he knew he felt the same way. That was one of the reason he loved her so. _   
  
Liz was brought back from her memories as Pam's shrill voice reached her ears, and Liz flinched away from the sound. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sean doing the same, and she stifled the giggle that suddenly arose.   
  
"If it isn't Little Lizze Parker. Finally back from your little vacation, hm? Too bad, I liked it better when you weren't around." Turning over to Sean, Pam gave him a once over before a seductive smile curved her lips, "Hello there stud, I'm Pam."   
  
Sean looked at her extended hand and then at her face, but made no move to take her hand, merely staring at her blankly before turning his gaze back to Liz. He thought of how he would have taken Pam's offer a year ago, but he had changed since he met Liz Parker, and now he had eyes for no one but her. An adoring smile curved his lips as Liz looked up at him brightly. Pam, seeing the exchange, fumed.   
  
"You're new right?" Pam asked Sean, who finally decided that she wouldn't leave them alone unless he talked to her, "Yea, name's Sean."   
  
"Sean, listen. Since you're new and all, you don't know the workings of this school. See, my girls and I are at the top, and little Lizzie here is near bottom, only known because she's Michael's sister." Pam's voice was sickeningly sweet, but to Sean and Liz it close resembled a pig squeaking, "Now, you don't want to be seen around Parker here if you want the rest of your high school career to be successful."   
  
Sean gave her a strange look while Liz just all out glared at her, she was sick of Pam's bullsh*t, and was about to end it all there. However, Sean interrupted her.   
  
"Thanks for the tip Sam, but I think I got it covered."   
  
Pam gritted her teeth before another sick smile graced her lips, "It's Pam, and I was just looking out for your well-being. I mean I don't want you stuck with a girl who had to pay someone to date her."   
  
That fact was untrue and everyone in the school knew it. In fact, she smiled as the memory of exactly how the rumor ended. She wouldn't go into detail, but it did involve a pissed off Isabel, Hurricane Valenti, and a very protective Tess, which on any day wasn't a good combination. As for Doug, well Michael and Max decided to have a few "words" with him, and Kyle and Alex decided to come along for the fun.   
  
"I seem to remember Pam, that it was a rumor you had spread, and any mention of it again will set three certain girls on you." Liz smiled smugly at Pam's expression.   
  
"Besides, at least it's not the other way around, unlike someone I know. This someone has guys paying for her…services for lack of a better word."   
  
Pam's face was becoming redder and redder, and it literally looked like steam was coming out of her ears.   
  
"Are you trying to say that I am slut?" Pam almost screamed, and Liz's face became serious. She walked up to Pam, staring at the taller girl straight in the face she offered a meek, "No."   
Pam's smile came back when she saw the signs of the old mousy Liz Parker, but Liz wasn't finish.   
  
"No, I wasn't _trying_ to say anything." Again with the superior look in Pam's face, but Liz continued, "In fact, I'm not trying at all when I say this, You's _is_ a slut."   
  
Liz turned around to walk back to Sean, but Pam pulled her back roughly and turned Liz to face her.   
  
"You listen to me _BITCH!_ Don't mess with me; I can destroy you like that with the snap of my fingers. You don't know who you're messing with." Pam brought her hand back and tried to slap Liz. Tried being the key word as Liz calmly blocked Pam's slap with her left hand, and using her other hand to slap Pam. Her hand came closer to Pam's face, and stopped just barely a centimeter from Pam, Liz got into Pam's face.   
  
"No, you's listen to _me_, bitch. _You_ don't know you's messing with. I'm not the Little Lizzie Parker you could pick on and get away with it. This the new and improved Liz Parker will have no hesitation in kicking your slutty ass if you lay one hand on her. Trust me, you don't want to make me mad, it won't be a pretty sight, or rather, you won't be a pretty sight once I get through with you." Liz patted Pam's face tauntingly and her voice became sickeningly sweet, matching Pam's, "Do I make myself clear Pammy?"   
  
Pam nodded stiffly, and Liz released her roughly, pushing her away. Pam stumbled backwards into the waiting arms of her friends. She was about to say something, but was interrupted her as Principal Warren came out of the office.   
  
"Ms. Troy, Ms. Parker? Is there a problem ladies?" He asked while looking warily around at the student body who was watching the scene with growing interest. Liz smiled a genuine smile and her innocent act was dropped into place as she turned back to her principal.   
  
"No sir, Pam and I were just catching up." Sweet smile.   
  
"Oh, that's nice. However Ms. Parker your shirt is a little too short for school."   
  
Liz smiled, shrugging off the comment, and her smile widened when Sean shucked his black over shirt off and handed it to Liz who gave him a smile and a wink as Pam fumed again.   
  
"And Ms. Troy, let's avoid any further trips to the Eraser Room please? I'm sure your boyfriends and you can find somewhere off campus to be…together."   
  
Liz held back her snickers; Principal Warren had in many words just confirmed that Pam was indeed a slut to the entire school.   
  
"Yes sir." Pam muttered embarrassed and angered that she was being humiliated in front of the entire school, by Liz Parker no less. Oh yea, someone was going to pay and pay big time. With that thought, Pam stomped off, followed by her little group of mindless followers, much to the principal's dismay. At the end of the hall, she let out a frustrated scream.   
  
"What's wrong with Ms. Troy?" He asked, confused.   
  
Liz shrugged again, and winked once more at Sean, "Oh, she's probably experiencing some womanly problems." And softly underneath her breath she added, "Good riddance to, I never liked her skanky ass anyway."   
  
"Womanly problems? Oh..oh!" Liz suppressed a laugh as her principal's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. He cleared his throat and smiled at Liz, "Well Ms. Parker, if you and Mr. Williams would follow me, we can get your schedules so that you can be off to class."   
  
Liz smiled as she put on Sean's shirt, and Sean felt himself smile at the sight of her. She looked so cute wearing his oversized shirt. It also made a sense of possessiveness run through him as she looked up at him.   
  
"After you milady." Sean held the door opened, and bowed with a flourish, eliciting a giggle from Liz who walked through the door, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Much thanks good sir."   
  
As the door closed behind them, neither noticed that the green-eyed monster, or rather an insanely jealous, but dense person's constant gaze on them…   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
During the whole confrontation, the student body had gathered to watch as Little Lizzie Parker and Pamela Troy dueled. Liz didn't even notice her friends who were standing less than ten feet away from them. Maria and Tess were standing on alert, just in case their friend needed back up, and Isabel, well Isabel was staring coldly at the scene, uninterested, but if anyone would look closely, they would have seen the flash of anger at the hurt look on her former best friend's face at the memory of what had transpired before she had left Roswell.   
  
The little group of friends were enjoying the scene immensely, as they watched their young friend stand up to Roswell's biggest whore. But when Pam made a move to slap Liz, Maria and Tess were already on their way over to defend their friend, but they stopped short when once again, with lightening reflexes, Liz moved and blocked Pam's slap, initiating one of her own.   
  
Max nearly choked when he heard Liz threaten Pam. There were many changes in his best friend, and something told him this was only the beginning of many new transformations in his Liz.   
  
His gaze however flickered over to Sean who was watching Liz with adoration, obviously ignoring everything else around him, as his gaze was fixated on Liz. Max frowned, thinking that he would have to have a little talk with Sean, find out his intentions towards his Liz, and set him straight if they were less than honorable. He was interrupted from his musings at the obvious display of flirting Liz and Sean were showing. His frown deepened into a scowl as Liz leaned up and kissed Sean on the cheek. He exchanged a glance with Michael. Yep, they definitely needed to talk this Sean character.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly for Liz as she settled back into her routine, familiarizing herself with West Roswell High, seeing some of her old friends and favorite teachers. Since she was taking so many advanced classes, she had some classes with the males and the rest of the classes she had with her girlfriends. She had first quarter English with Maria, Isabel, and Tess, second quarter Spanish 3 with Michael, Alex, and Kyle, third quarter Economics with Sean, Alex, and Maria, and before she knew it, it was lunchtime. She had invited Sean to eat lunch with the rest of them, and was now in the process of looking for him. Spotting him, she rushed over to him.   
  
Sean was looking all over the quad for the familiar form of the petite female that he had come to adore, smiling at the thought that he shared three class periods with her. First was Eco, then now lunch, and later they were taking advanced Biology together. Suddenly moving to Roswell didn't seem so bad anymore. Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the object of his musings rushing over to until she was standing right in front of him, and even then she seemed like a dream to him. A perfect goddess for him to worship.   
  
"Sean! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Liz bounced as she spoke to him, and Sean thought about how cute and innocent she looked…well as cute and innocent as anyone could look in that outfit. He gulped, remembering how he nearly had a heart attack when he had seen her that morning. She was absolutely gorgeous. He tried to tune in to what she was saying, but he found it hard as she stood there bouncing around in his shirt. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then.   
  
"Come on! Our table is over there." Liz grabbed Sean's hand, and began dragging him across the quad, still babbling, but all Sean could concentrate on was the feel of her soft, tiny hand in his. It felt so right. They suddenly stopped, and Sean blinked, realizing that they were sitting beneath a tree for shade and now everyone was staring at him. He looked around the table and saw that these were the people Liz had introduced him to last night.   
  
"You guys remember Sean, right?" Looking at Sean, she asked, "You remember my friends right?"   
  
Sean nodded somewhat dazedly. Looking around the table, he was met with two glares, one belonging to Liz's brother…Mi..Michael, and the other to the guy he had seen Liz talking to, what was his name again? Ma..Mark? No…Max! He had seen the way Max had looked at Liz, and vice versa. Were they currently dating? No, Liz said had told him she wasn't seeing anybody at the moment. Ex-boyfriend then? It sure seemed that way. Ever since he had met the guy, he had been staring daggers at him. Sean straightened up, and held onto Liz's hand tighter. Well he wasn't going to let this guy intimidate him. He liked Liz a lot, and no one was going to get in his way. Perhaps she could like him too, and he wanted a chance to find out.   
  
Liz, for her part did not notice that she was still holding Sean's hand as she dragged him to sit next to her in her seat facing Max. Maria threw a smile Sean's way, "Maria DeLuca. Teflon babe extraordinaire."   
  
Sean smiled, raising an eyebrow at Michael who snorted at her comment.   
  
"Ow!" Michael glared at Maria who had just slapped him. Maria smiled sweetly causing everyone else to laugh.   
  
"I was just telling them that you had Biology with us too." Liz smiled excitedly, happy to be sharing her favorite class with her favorite people.   
  
"I don't know what they were thinking when they put us all in the same class. Didn't they learn anything from the last time they did that?" Alex asked as he leaned back, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a softness behind him. Looking back, he saw Isabel smiling shyly at him as she moved over to let him lean back against the tree.   
  
"Yea, but that was P.E. Alex, we're in Bio together now." Tess pointed out as she and Kyle continued to exchange loving glances.   
  
"Exactly. Think about it Tess. It's Bio. Mixing things together Bio. Something's bound to happen." Alex smirked at the prospect.   
  
"I hope she won't assign partners." Liz added as she stared at her lunch, it seemed too much for her.   
  
"Yea, I know." Max frowned when he noticed Liz picking at her food she hadn't really eaten much.   
  
"Can we not talk about school?" Maria asked as she looked curiously at the necklace Liz was wearing.   
  
"What do you want to talk about Queen Gossip. It's only the first day of school, I doubt there would be any interesting gossip." Alex muttered, sneaking a glance at Isabel who remained surprisingly quiet throughout the whole conversation. She looked absolutely radiant today.   
  
"Oh! I know! Let's talk about Lizzie dissing Pam!" Tess exclaimed, wanting to relive the moment. The look on her face was priceless, especially when the principal had all but confirmed Pam's reputation as the school slut.   
  
Maria squealed, "Did you see the look on her face? I wish I had a camera, if that wasn't a Kodak moment, then I don't know what was!"   
  
Michael smirked and looked over at his sister, happy to know that she could defend her self, but at the same moment sad, thinking that she didn't need him anymore.   
  
Liz blushed as everyone put in his or her two cents, and Sean smiled at her. She really was a spitfire in everyway.   
  
"That's my Lizbit." Max gloated, pride and amusement in his voice as his eyes twinkled at Liz. Liz blushed even redder at his words, and Sean's eyes narrowed.   
  
"And when Lizzie blocked her slap, I swear she was going to explode!" Maria gushed as everyone, but Isabel and Alex looked at Liz in admiration. Isabel was looking down at the table, and Alex was watching Isabel. Isabel stood up abruptly, and stalked away from the table, and without looking at anyone else; Alex was up out of his seat and running after her   
  
Liz watched their departing figures sadly, tears brimming her eyes as she watched her best friend run away from her. Everyone was staring at her, she knew this, but she made no move to look up at any of him or her. After a few moments, Maria began to babble again, trying to relieve the tense atmosphere.   
  
"Max, girlfriend. I see Lizzie's not the only one who has one of the "Queens" mad at them. Care to tell me why Vicky Delaney is staring a whole through your head?" Maria asked, referring to the name Pam and her clique had chosen. It was stupid really, they chose the name because according to them, they were the "queens" of the school, but to everyone else it was that they were the "queen of sluts."   
  
All eyes turned to Max except Liz, who had stiffened at the name of Pam's best friend. Not wanting to look at Max, nor hear any of the details of his last conquest, Liz stood up and walked away with a softly mumbled 'I have to go.' Sean followed her, leaving everyone to stare at one another questioningly. Max, however was busy watching Liz walk away once more with Sean, and he felt something in him stir as the tightening in his chest worsened.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
Alex chased after Isabel, losing her as she turned the corner. Stopping, he sighed as he hit the nearest tree in frustration. He just had her. A soft sob came from behind the bleachers, and Alex's ears perked up. Walking over cautiously, the sight he found broke his heart a million times over. There sitting in a fetal position, rocking back and forth was the ice princess herself, her cold exterior melted in her pain. Any hesitation he might have had about approaching her flew out the window at the strangled sob that escaped her lips. He was by her side in an instant, his long arms wrapping around her form, his chin resting on her head.   
  
Isabel stiffened and relaxed when the smell that was uniquely Alex washed over her senses, a mixture of her favorite cologne on him and his own unique smell, like a forest. She continued to cry softly, and Alex said nothing as his hold on her tightened, afraid that she would disappear if he let go. This was really happening, he was holding Isabel Evans in his arms, and she was letting him. The smell of his goddess invaded his sense, a sweet jasmine mixed with a spicier fragrant, just like her. She was sweet and spicy, a combination he adored.   
  
Finally, Isabel's crying faded to the occasional sniffle and she pulled back slightly, remaining, however in his arms. She looked up at him, mascara running down her face along with her tears, and her hair askew, but to him she still was a goddess in every way.   
  
Isabel stared at Alex, and she was surprised that her mind and heart did not scream at her to throw up her mask like they usually did when she was caught off guard and vulnerable, however she couldn't bring herself to snap at Alex or treat him cruelly. Instead, she smiled at him weakly, and his answering smile was all the more brighter. Isabel felt something stirring in her as she gazed at Alex, his handsome features accented by the sunlight. She reached up to wipe her face, and when she pulled back, she saw the mascara on her hand and frowned. _I must look like such a fool right now._   
  
"You can never be a fool Is. You're the most amazing person I know." Alex promptly said, and Isabel's head shot up. She had said that aloud? Great, she really was slipping, but then again, she could never hide herself from Alex, nor did she ever want to. She sniffled slightly and Alex's grip on her tightened.   
  
"You okay there?" Alex asked, his concern for her apparent in his actions and voice. Isabel nodded, unable to speak the lie. Alex seemed to accept her answer and didn't push it, merely held her.   
  
"I must look awful right now." Isabel whispered, and Alex shook his head, "Nah, with the drippy mascara thing, you kinda look like a Native American princess going to war."   
  
It was stupid little joke made to lighten the mood, and it succeeded as Isabel smiled up at him. Alex smiled in return and shook his head again, "No matter what, you'll always be beautiful to me Isabel."   
  
At his words, Isabel locked eyes with him and the two sat staring into one another's eyes until they heard the bell ring. Alex reluctantly let go of Isabel and stood up. Holding out his hand to her, he helped her to her feet and hugged her one last time.   
  
"You know if you want to talk, you could always come to me?"   
  
Isabel nodded, "Thank you Alex. For everything."   
  
Alex smiled and kissed her forehead, "Anytime."   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
"Good afternoon class. Welcome to Biology II or Advanced Biology. I'm assuming that all of you have already taken Biology, and have master it. If not, check your schedule, you're in the wrong class." The teacher in front of the class waited and when it seemed that no one was moving, she continued, "My name is Ms. Lane, and I hope to get to know all of you before the end of this year. My classroom is a relaxed atmosphere if you follow my instructions and rules, if not then well, you should consider leaving. First up lap partners. I have selected your partners and when I call out your name please choose a lab station and settle in."   
  
The class groaned, but she ignored them as she began calling out partners. Isabel looked around the classroom, and her eyes met Liz's. They used to always be lab partners, and she could see that Liz was remembering that too. Isabel's eyes became cold and she turned away abruptly, missing the flash of hurt on Liz's face.   
  
"Evans, I. and Whitman, A."   
  
Alex smiled and walked over to Isabel and smiled shyly at her before sitting down.   
  
"Valenti, K. and Harding, T."   
  
Tess and Kyle looked at each other and smiled, not even moving for they had sat down next to each other, no doubt in their minds that they would be partners.   
  
"Parker, M. and…"   
  
Michael waited with baited breath, hoping against all odds that he wouldn't be partnered up with a certain spitfire.   
  
"…Valenti, M."   
  
"What?!" Maria screeched looking at Michael with a frown, "I am so not working with Spaceboy! I demand a recount!"   
  
"Yea, you can't put me and dogbreath together. It's unethical! You can ask anyone."   
  
Everyone tried to keep their laughter in as Michael and Maria sent each other death glares. Even Ms. Lane seemed amused, "I'm sorry Miss Valenti, if you want to switch partners, I could always let you and Miss Thompson be lab partners."   
  
Maria looked like a deer caught in headlights as she looked between Courtney Thompson and Michael. Courtney or Michael…Spaceslut or Spaceboy?   
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I won't be held responsible if something blows up." Scowling, Maria made her way over to Michael and shoved him over into the other seat. Sitting down with a huff, she immediately pulled out her cedar oil and began to sniff it. Michael pulled on her hair, and Maria retaliated and pulled on one of his spikes. They continued to bicker while Ms. Lane went on with assigning partners.   
  
"Parker, L. and…"   
  
Liz closed her eyes, half of her hoping that she would be assigned partners with Max, and the other half hoping that she wouldn't be.   
  
"…Williams, S."   
  
Liz felt relief and disappointment flood through her as she looked over at Sean who came over and sat down next to her, smiling.   
  
"Evans, M. and Williams, S."   
  
Max looked at Ms. Lane in confusion, and raised his hand. "Ms. Lane?"   
  
"Yes Max?"   
  
"Sean is already partners with Liz…"   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Max. Your partner is Serena Williams…is she here today?"   
  
"No m'am. My sister is in California with my sick aunt. She'll be back on Thursday." Sean answered, and Ms. Lane smiled at him. Looking over at Max she smiled, "Okay, until Thursday, you can be with Sean and Liz."   
  
Max nodded and walked over and sat on the other side of Liz. He smiled at her, and she smiled in return. As Ms. Lane began to explain the instructions for their first lab, Max and Sean's eyes were focused on Liz. Looking up, their eyes locked in a staring contest, both challenging the other to back down. Neither did.   
  
tbc…   
  
**A/N: Feedback please! Tell me what you think! Next up is a Liz and Isabel confrontation and a little Dreamer moment.**


	12. Crash and Burn

**Author's Notes:** Hi all! I'm a bit reluctant about posting this part. I wasn't sure about some of the scenes. Especially the one in the beginning. It was meant as comic relief before the big dramatic scene. I'm so sorry if it's stupid. Silly ol' me was just trying to be funny.   
  
****Crash and Burn belongs to Savage Garden****   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
**Chapter 9: Crash and Burn**   
  
**_**MAY WE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?**   
  
It's that time again ladies and gents! The Annual Survivor Bash! You survived the first week of school, so what do you do? Celebrate 'cause summer isn't over just yet! So pack up those books and pull out the sun gear because you're in for one hell of a party!   
  
When: Saturday, Noon  
Where: The Old Reservoir behind Buckley's Point   
  
There will be refreshments and live music provided by our very own little band, 'The Whits'! Everyone is invited so bring your swimsuits, bikinis, etc. and expect to party till you drop!!! Come out and join in on the fun, and we'll see who the real par-tay guy or gal is!!!   
  
~ MV, IE, TH, LP, MP, ME, AW, & KV_**   
  
Sean looked down at the flyer in his hand and then back at the person who had given it to him and down at the flyer again and that back at her.   
  
Liz raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked when she realized that he was trying to contain his amusement.   
  
"What?" She finally asked when he looked at her again.   
  
"Annual Survivor Bash?" He asked, a soft chuckle rumbling in his chest. Liz shrugged, giggling herself, "Hey, don't look at me, I wasn't the one made up that one."   
  
Sean cracked a smile and looked at her questioningly, "Maria?"   
  
Liz laughed and sarcastically replied with a roll of her eyes, "How'd you guess?"   
  
"Was she on an cedar high?"   
  
"When isn't she on a cedar high? I swear, aromatherapy should be considered illegal for Ria. But yea, she was on a cedar high. We wanted to start a tradition that last years to come, and so we decided to have a party down at the Reservoir, sort of like a last minute fun before school really gets too tough. Ria insisted on having a name and kept pestering us until we agreed to have one." Liz smiled at the memory and then continued with her narration.   
  
"I swear I never wanted to strangle Maria more than I did that week. Everywhere we went, any of us, Maria was there. I couldn't even escape her when I went to the restroom. I would be washing my hand and all of a sudden I hear this begging from one of the stalls. It was the same with the guys, whenever they exited the restroom; she was on their tail. It wasn't so much that we didn't want a name for it, more like the names she came up with." Liz laughed remembering some of the names Maria had come up with.   
  
"Which were?" Sean prompted, loving the sound of her laughter. Liz smiled before trying to remember the real funny ones.   
  
"Get-Your-Groove-On Shindig…" Tess coming up interrupted Liz and smiled at the pair, "What's so funny?"   
  
"I was just telling Sean some of the names Ria came up for her little shindig." At that Liz giggled and Tess nodded in understanding.   
  
"Ah, you told him about the "Get-Your-Grove-On Shindig"…that was nothing compared to the Parents Free Spree."   
  
"And the Last Thrill You'll Have in a Long Time Bash?" Liz threw in.   
  
"Or the Only Cool Kids Allowed Excluding Spaceboy Party?"   
  
"Or the Ultra Fun Like Whatever Pool Bonanza?"   
  
By that time Liz and Tess were in giggles as they collapsed against each other.   
  
"The funny thing is…those were really some of her suggestions. I think she got aggravated at the end and add her constant cedar oil sniffing, and that's what you get." Tess snorted between giggles.   
  
"Remember her rules?"   
  
"Oh yeah! Now those were even better! Number one, only cute guys with hard abs allowed."   
  
"Number 2, wear appropriate attire. That means guys who shouldn't be wearing Speedos, don't and girls, not all of us can pull off a bikini! *hint**hint*."   
"Um…no alcohol allowed since our parents are the ones trusting us with this, but if you happen to "stumble" on some at the side of the road, please do share."   
  
"No drugs allowed, the only thing you can sniff is cedar oil, and I'm not sharing." Tess added in amusement, before Liz began to burst into another round of giggles, "Oh my gosh! Remember when she accidentally spilled her cedar oil on Michael's shirt, and made him give her the shirt because she _didn't want to waste good oil on him_? It was hilarious! I caught her sniffing the shirt later on, and she told me it was because she ran out of cedar oil in her vial and his shirt was her only source of it. But when she left, I picked it up and it was all fresh and Michael smelling!"   
  
Tess burst into another peal of laughter, her face turning a deep red as she and Liz tried to support themselves, but miserably failing as they fell against the locker with Sean looking on in amusement and a little concern for their mental health. He sheepishly stood in front of the two girls, scratching his head as they tried to regain control of themselves and their laughter. Sean heard someone clear their throat, and turned around to see Max, Michael, Kyle, and Alex standing behind them, all with raised eyebrows at the scene the girls made. Liz and Tess looked over at them and seeing Michael, their laughter intensified.   
  
"I want whatever they're on!" Alex quipped happily; it had been a long time since he had seen Liz really smile, much less laugh. Although, it couldn't be healthy if she and Tess were practically rolling on the floor in tears, now could it? Alex scratched his head in confusion, opting only to smile, as did the others at the site of the two females of their group. Finally, Liz and Tess managed to calm themselves, and the boys looked at them with mild laughter in their eyes.   
  
"Care to share what has gotten my sister and her friend in tears?" Michael asked, happy to see Liz so…happy. He missed the twinkle in her eyes, and it saddened him to once again, not be the one who had put it there. Before Liz could reply, a voice interrupted them.   
  
"Ahem! What are you guys doing standing around?" They all turned around to see Maria holding an armful of the flyers and glaring at them, "You're supposed to be handing out these flyers!"   
  
Maria dumped the armful of flyers into Michael's protesting arms and whipped out her cedar oil, "I swear I'm the only one who works around here! And another thing-"   
  
She was interrupted by the sound of a snicker and she turned her attention back to Liz and Tess who were covering their mouths to hide their amusement, "And what pray tell is so funny?!"   
  
Everyone watched as Liz and Tess's eyes shifted to the vial in Maria's hand then to Michael's shirt, back to Maria's face then back around to Michael's face, and then they shared a look before they collapsed once more in helpless giggles. Literally collapsed, and Kyle and Max made a move to catch their respective girls who were now hiccupping from their laughter, the tears once more streaming down their faces.   
  
Max smiled down at the girl in his arms as he felt her mirth fill his own being, and he chuckled slightly. She was truly beautiful when she laughed. Max stopped at the thought. Beautiful? He had never thought of Liz's looks before, most always seeing her as cute in the tomboyish way, never more. But as he gazed into her dancing eyes filled with glee, her full lips curved beautifully, and not even the tears streaming from her face could take away from the beauty that was Liz Parker. Max smiled at the thought. He was proud of her. She was everything he knew that she could be.   
  
It was at that moment their eyes stayed locked, and for the second time, the same emotion passed through their eyes, as that secret part of their hearts tried to communicate what their mouths couldn't. It was then that it was visibly apparent to the world, and if anyone had bothered to look more into the gaze the two shared, then perhaps they would have also seen the secret longing that the two, themselves could not see. One person however did see, and to this person it meant heartache or bliss, depending on whether Max and Liz would stop being so oblivious to what was obviously there. Cobalt eyes watched as Max helped Liz up, and he prayed that the latter was the case. He wanted nothing more than to be with Liz. It would be pure bliss.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
"Michael!" She tapped her foot impatiently when once again she called up the stairs to her brother. For the sixteenth time in the past ten minutes, Liz glanced at her watch once more in exasperation. When once again, he failed to answer her, Liz huffed and marched up the stairs to their apartment and yanked the door open and saw no one. Liz marched impatiently to Michael's door and threw it open, and was surprised to see him asleep on his bed. Didn't she wake him over an hour ago?   
  
"Michael Andrew Parker get your lazy ass out of bed!!" Liz hissed softly but sternly as not to awaken her parents. Michael shifted in his sleep and waved his hand wildly in the air in a signal that he was awake. In the next minute she heard a soft snoring sound coming from underneath his cover and she sighed.   
  
Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 5:30 and groaned, "Look Mikey, I had to get out of bed at 4:00 on a Saturday morning, FOUR! If you don't wake up, I won't be responsible for my actions!"   
  
True, Liz wasn't a morning person, she never had been, but she would rather lose hours of sleep than face the wrath of Hurricane Valenti, who herself wasn't a morning person. However not even the three cups of coffee she had drank this morning could give her enough patience to deal with an annoying older brother.   
  
Liz sighed again and with all the strength she could muster, she yanked the covers from the bed. What she didn't expect was for Michael to stumble off the bed too, but he did with a loud thump. He had landed on the other side of his bed away from Liz, and had quickly shot up from the ground.   
  
"W-hah? Where? Who?" The incoherent question stumbled out of his mouth as he tried to regain his bearings and figure out how he had ended up on the floor, that was until he heard the soft giggle from the other side of his bed and turned around to see Liz suddenly freeze up and stuff his comforter behind her back, smiling at him innocently. The innocent expression soon faded as she erupted into fresh bouts of giggles. She couldn't help herself. Michael just looked so ridiculously adorable with the lost little boy expression on his face and his hair sticking up from all corners of his head.   
  
She was too busy laughing and did not notice Michael's pursue of her until it was too late and she let out a muffled shriek before turning around to bolt out the doors, but she wasn't quick enough because his arms wrapped around her, pulling her back as he began to tickle her. Liz wiggled in his arms laughing as quietly as possible as she tried to get away from him.   
  
She finally managed to get away and grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him. It hit Michael straight on the face and he looked from where the pillow had fallen on the floor and back at her before he pounced. Liz shrieked as Michael began to mercilessly attack her with the pillow with one hand and tickling her with the other.   
  
"M-mi..ichael! Stop!" Liz gasped out between giggles, and Michael once again stopped but did not remove himself from his stance, ready to start attacking her again if she provoked him, and of course she always did. He smirked down at her, "Payback time Lizziebear! Now say you're sorry and Michael is the bestest brother in the whole wide world."   
  
"Never!" Liz gasped her sides hurting from laughing so much. Michael let out a dramatic sigh before shaking his head at Liz disapprovingly, "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. When will you ever learn?"   
  
With that he began tickling her again and Liz shrieked with laughter. Michael was chuckling himself as he watch the light in his sister eyes brightened somewhat. He sighed it had been a long time since he had seen it there. In fact, that sparkle had left her eyes immediately after the shooting that had taken place two years ago.   
  
"Stop!" Liz begged through her giggles and Michael did stop.   
  
"Last chance Lizzie, if you don't say it, I won't get up." Michael smirked at his sister and was surprised to see a smug smile on her face, "What?"   
  
"Get off me Mikey P." She warned.   
  
"And if I don't?" He challenged, reverting back to their old ways of bickering.   
  
"If you don't, I'll…" Liz paused for the added effect, hoping that Michael would take the bait. He did. Hook, line, and sinker.   
  
"You'll what?"   
  
Liz paused for a few more seconds and watched as the smug look appeared on his face, but before he could say anything, Liz pointed down, "I'll tell Ria and the others that you wear Casper the Friendly Ghost boxers to bed."   
  
Michael froze and looked down at his sister in horror, "You wouldn't."   
  
Liz smirked, "Try me."   
  
Michael gazed at his younger sister for a few moments and then hastily moved off of her, "You're evil."   
  
Liz having gotten up cackled as he suggested, evilly, "You know it. I learn from the best."   
  
Michael, knowing who the best was, narrowed his eyes at her and pointed a finger at her, "No more hanging around Maria."   
  
Liz shrugged noncommittally at him an evil gleam still present in her eyes, "Now get dressed Mikey. We don't want to face the wrath of Hurricane Valenti!"   
  
Michael mumbled something under his breath, and Liz leaned in, "What? What was that Michael? Speak up!"   
  
"Nothing!" Michael smiled "sweetly" at his younger sister. Liz smiled in return, and left walked out of the room to leave him to get ready, "I thought so."   
  
Michael trudged around his room, and threw his blanket and pillows back onto his bed muttering about evil manipulative sisters.   
  
"I heard that!" Liz's voice trailed down the hall to his ears as her laughter followed. Michael let out a frustrated sigh, before a smile crossed his lips. It was good to have his Lizzie home.   
  
In the room down the hall, two people were thinking the same thing as they listened to their children's bickering. Yes it was good to have everyone together again.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
Liz bounded into the Evans' home with renewed energy as excitement for the day started to seep in. The Evanses' parents were gone for the weekend so everyone agreed to meet there before they would go out and prepare things for the party. Usually Michael and her would have slept over, but with everything that was going on and the distance between herself and Isabel, a sleepover was ruled out. Liz tried not to frown at that, but her heart was aching for her best friend again.   
  
"Hello? Ria? Tessa?" Liz bounded into the living room, her steps still lively, but she stopped dead in her tracks upon coming face to face with none other than Isabel Evans.   
  
She felt the air leave her lungs as Isabel's face hardened and the look she cast Liz's way was enough for her heart to ache. She whispered fearfully, taking tentative steps towards her best friend, sister. "Isabel."   
  
Isabel flinched away and turned to walk out of the room, but Liz was faster, and everything in her was shouting for her to let Isabel go. She wasn't ready for another confrontation, wasn't strong enough yet. Not when her heart was open and unprotected, but she ignored the warnings, and was across the room in an instant, her hand firmly holding on to Isabel's arm, preventing any further movement.   
  
The two stood there for a moment as time seemed to slow gently, finally coming to a stop. Liz was looking at Isabel's back and Isabel was in turn, staring at the hand on her arm. Finally Isabel's head snapped up and stared straight ahead of her as time suddenly started again, and Liz released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.   
  
"Let go." Liz flinched away from the icy tone, but she refused to back down. Isabel's friendship meant so much to her, and she wasn't going to lose it now. Not after being friends for seventeen years. Her voice was just as firm as she whispered, "No."   
  
Isabel's eyes widened and Liz continued, "I'm not going to let go you leave until we talk about this. I want to know what's wrong."   
  
Isabel spun around and Liz once again nearly flinched when she saw the iciness in Isabel's eyes. "Let go of me."   
  
"No! Bel tell me what's wrong!" Liz was desperate as she used her childhood nickname for Isabel. The taller girl's eyes softened for just a little moment, just a little moment, and Liz once again saw her best friend through those eyes, but the moment was lost when Isabel tore her arm away, "Don't call me that."   
  
Isabel was trembling as all the pent up anger, frustration, pain, and lastly sorrow burst forward.   
  
"You have no right to call me that!" She hissed walking backwards on unsteady legs, obviously trying to put as much distant in between the two of them. "   
  
_**When you feel all alone,   
And the world has turned its back on you**_   
  
Liz looked at her desolately, "Why not? I always called you Bel."   
  
"You have no right!" Isabel repeated, "You lost the right when you left!"   
  
_**Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart,**_   
  
"Iz…I." Liz began but Isabel put her hand up, stopping her words. Now that she was finally letting it out, everything poured forward and she was letting her heart open once more. "Don't. It's my turn to talk."   
  
Liz watched as Isabel began to pace back and forth, her hands wringing in the air, an obvious sign that she was aggravated or nervous.   
  
"It's not only because you left Liz. It started before then. After the shooting, you were never the same. You hid things from me, kept to yourself, and even avoided me! Do you know how much that hurt?"   
  
_**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you,   
It's hard to find relief,**_   
  
Tears were streaming down Isabel's cheeks and her icy voice was now laced with anguish, "I couldn't understand it at the time and I still can't understand it now, but all of a sudden you stopped coming over and every time I saw you at school you would run off in the other direction! I thought I had done something wrong. I had upset you and that upset me. I never wanted to intentionally hurt you, and I tried to talk to you, but you never gave me a chance to."   
  
Isabel let out a bitter laugh, "Oh God. I sound so clingy. It's the truth though. I thought you hated me." Isabel raised her hand once more to cut off Liz's words. "No! Don't even say it. I don't want to hear it. Not now. I tried to remember what I could have done because I didn't want Beth to be mad at me. I didn't want my sister to hate me, and it began to suffocate me. I was beginning to feel like I deserved the way you treated me. I deserved it because I'm a horrible person."   
  
_**And people can be so cold.   
When darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you can't take anymore…**_   
  
Liz's own tears were streaming down her cheeks as she listened to her best friend._Oh God. What have I done? Bel... _ In the aftermath of discovering her feelings for Max, Liz had selfishly cut off everything that had to do with Max, in hopes of ridding herself of the feelings, but in the process she never even thought that she was hurting Isabel. She hadn't gone over to Isabel's house in fear that she would run into Max with one of his girls. She had known then that her heart wouldn't have been able to take it. She hadn't called in fear that Max would answer the phone. It had gotten to the point where she was too far into her depression that she began to care less about the world around her. To the point of keeping herself away from the world itself.   
  
**_Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall,   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night._**   
  
"And then…then you were gone. You left us all without saying goodbye. Then when you were away, you wouldn't even return my calls or emails. You never bothered to contact us. That's when I became angry. I didn't want to be in a friendship where I had to be the only one trying. I just couldn't, but it hurt. After so many years of friendship, I didn't want it to end that way."   
  
Isabel began to choke on her sobs, and it was at that moment she realized that she had been crying. The tears seem to disappear at the moment of realization and she continued, her voice with that same edge.   
  
"I remembered thinking that we could work it out, that you would open up to me just like the old days. I was waiting for your return with a new hope. Then came the phone call. I don't think you know how much you scared and hurt us all with that phone call! I remember crying, thinking that my best friend was dead, that my Beth had left the world with our friendship in shambles. Then when I looked at Max a few days later and when I watched Michael, my heart broke all the more and I became angry. How selfish of you. How selfish was it for you to call out of the blue to only say your last goodbye." Isabel choked back a sob and continued her voice wavering as she continued, and Liz could only weep softly as she watched at her best friend.   
  
_**If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart,   
If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone.**_   
  
"The last straw was when you didn't come back, even after I sent you that email begging for you to come back. I needed you there with me! I needed my rock to support me. We were always there for each other and it was like you were there but then you suddenly wasn't. When school came by, I had to deal with all the stares, with all the little comments, and the rumors about why you stayed away. With you gone, Pam attacked me instead, and she damaged me pretty badly because it had been true. Everything she said was true, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I stopped caring. I stopped feeling. I didn't want to hurt anymore." Isabel cried out as she suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Liz. "In the end…"   
  
_**When you feel all alone,   
And a loyal friend is hard to find,**_   
  
The two stared at each other as time passed and neither made a move. At last, Isabel's shoulders straightened as she looked away. "In the end… I found myself turning into you. I was shutting everyone away, and the only person I can blame is you. I was lucky to have Alex. He helped me through it as did Michael and Max, everyone. I learned to trust again, and I found new support, but I still didn't have my rock. She was somewhere in Florida, happy with her new friends while I was here miserable. It was hard, but I didn't want to become like you Liz. I couldn't let myself become the one thing that had destroyed our friendship."   
  
"Isabel…" Liz tried once more but was silenced again, "No. Don't say anything Liz. Don't say anything at all. You have nothing to say that I want to hear. Goodbye Liz Parker."   
  
_**You're caught in a one way street   
With the monsters in your head.**_   
  
With that Isabel walked away leaving a weeping Liz in her wakes, and it wasn't until Isabel was out the front door, did she allow herself to let the tears flow. She felt emotionally drained and weak as she slid against the house, and she wasn't even halfway down before she found herself encased in warm arms and her startled gaze met that of the warm and compassionate brown eyes of Alex Whitman. In his arms she began to sob for herself, for Liz, and the future of their friendship.   
  
_**When hopes and dreams are far away   
And you feel like you can't face the day… **_   
  
Inside, Liz had remained motionless as tears streamed down unseeing eyes. Her heart was aching anew for her best friend. Guilt, regret, pain, sorrow. The emotions were crashing around in her body and she felt like she was falling again. Too deep in her anguish, Liz didn't notice the person standing in the doorway, the person who had seen and heard it all. The one person who could ever catch her when she fell.   
  
_**Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall**_   
  
"Liz." Max hesitantly walked towards the petite girl, his voice gentle as he crept closer. When he reached her side, he still received no response from her.   
  
"Liz?" He turned her to him, and his heart broke at the lost look in her eyes, and for the first time he saw just a fraction of the pain Liz was harboring inside of her. His heart continued to tear in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Liz, "Oh Liz."   
  
"M-max?" Her tiny voice reached him as her eyes suddenly connected with his.   
  
"I'm so sorry Max."   
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Liz. Nothing at all." Max stated firmly, holding her as she continued to weep, her scent filling his senses.   
  
"It's all true though. I never thought of any of you. I'm so selfish. I never did think." Liz continued in her babbling, "I am a horrible person. I wish…wish that I hadn't survived. Then maybe everyone wouldn't be in so much pain because of me."   
  
_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night,   
If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart,**_   
  
Her words cut through him, sharper than any weapon in the world, dealing more damage then any ever could. "No! Never think that Liz! You're a beautiful, wonderful, and caring person! If anything, you deserved to live."   
  
Before Liz could protest, he pressed a finger to her lips, mildly thinking about how soft they were. "I lost a part of myself when I thought you were dead. It had hurt so much; I never felt pain that real before. Not even when I took that bullet for you."   
  
_**If you need to crash then crash and burn   
you're not alone**_   
"The thought of losing you was too much to bear, and I knew I wouldn't have been able to. Michael, Isabel, and I…you complete us. Izzy is just hurt. Give her time." Max continued in his passionate speech, only wanting to take the pain away from his Liz. He willed her to feel his love for her, and a part of his mind flashed back to the dream about his soulmate, for a minute he could have sworn he had seen her eyes. Beautiful doe eyes that portrayed all emotions hidden inside the inner soul without any doubt.   
  
_**When you feel all alone,   
And the world has turned its back on you, **_   
  
Liz leaned into Max, wanting to be as close to him as possible. And just like that. They were transported back to the days when they held each other for comfort; just the thought that the other was there could soothe all their pain and fears. It was the same. Even after all this time, his arms were still warm and welcoming and to Liz, it felt like home.   
  
_**Give me a moment please,   
To tame your wild wild heart… **_   
  
"I'd die without you here Liz. I can't imagine a world without Liz Parker, nor do I ever want to." Max finished his speech with a passion as he held onto Liz, afraid that if he let her go, that she would disappear. He felt a strange stirring in his heart as he looked down into Liz's eyes. He saw the fatigue in them, and in a matter of minutes, she was asleep in his arms. Clearly exhausted after her emotional breakdown.   
  
_**Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night, **_   
  
Max smiled and held her to his heart, never wanting to let go. His Lizbit was finally home, and he wasn't about to let her leave again. Because he truly couldn't imagine a world where Liz wasn't there. It was just…wrong.   
  
_**If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, **_   
  
Liz's even breathing began to lull Max to sleep. He glanced at the clock over the fireplace and noticed that they still had an hour before Maria would get there. A quick nap couldn't hurt.   
  
As he found himself beginning to fall asleep, he used the last of his energy to kiss Liz's forehead and whispered, "I love you Lizbit."   
  
And his eyes closed, and somewhere in her sleep induced mind, Liz's answering reply carried a different and deeper meaning, after all the love she felt for him was different, but nonetheless the words were whispered in reply, "I love you Max."   
  
_**If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone....**_   
  
tbc…   
  
**A/N:** Was that bad?? I mean was the scene between Isabel and Liz too unbelievable? Ah, I tried my best. Next up is the party and a Max/Sean/Michael confrontation where Max manages to stick his foot in his mouth with Liz not too far away. 


	13. So Close Yet So Far

**Chapter 10a: So Close Yet So Far**  
  
Maria Valenti burst through the front doors of the Evans' house, muttering under her breath about annoying stepbrothers and broken alarm clocks, all the while she was sniffing her cedar oil. She looked around the quiet house in annoyance. _They better not be sleeping!_ She thought threateningly. They were already late because of her alarm clock. Kyle didn't even have the decency to wake her up until it was near time to leave, and well, it wasn't Maria who had woken up, but Hurricane Valenti. After thoroughly screaming at Kyle until he was sure that he was now deaf in his right ear, Maria had rushed to get ready, throwing clothes left and right in search of her swimsuit and flip flops. When she finally found her outfit, she ran to take a quick shower and then by the time she was ready, they were already over an hour late.   
  
So it wasn't an extremely happy Maria who stalked into the Evans' house in search of everyone. She had left Kyle in her wake, who was trying to get the ringing in his ear to stop while Tess was trying to comfort him. Kyle and Tess walked towards the back of the house, also in search of their friends when they came across Alex and Isabel sitting together in the living room. Well Alex was sitting there with Isabel lying against him, obviously asleep. Looking closer they noted the tears stains on her cheeks and raised questioning eyebrows at Alex, but to no avail, as Alex hadn't even noticed their entrance. He was too busy stroking Isabel's hair, his mind wandered too far and too deep into his thoughts and memories.   
  
~*~  
  
After spending thirty minutes on the porch with Isabel weeping in his arms, she had fallen asleep against him. Not wanting to expose her to the cool morning air too long, Alex had picked her up and carried her into the living room, nearly dropping her at the scene that lay out before him.  
  
For the scene his eyes took nearly took his breath away at its simplicity and beauty. Lying on the couch, resting was one Max Evans, but that wasn't the unusual part. For in his arms lay a peacefully sleeping Liz Parker. Again, this wasn't the unusual part. For as long as he could remember, Max and Liz had always fallen asleep in each other's arms. In their little group, they would also walk in to Max's or even Liz's room to find both sound asleep, taking a sweet nap together. No, that wasn't unusual at all.   
  
The strange thing about the sight was the fact that it seemed so…right. The scene seemed too perfect. Max laying on the outer part of the couch, with Liz's body cocooned between the couch and his body seemingly to keep Liz from falling off the couch in their deep slumber. Her arms in turn were wrapped around his neck and her head buried in his chest. Max had his chin lying gently on top of Liz's head as the two slumbered, his hand, even in sleep stroking her soft hair. Alex didn't know it then, but his eyes too had been opened and for the first time, he saw the possibilities there as he gazed at his two friends.   
  
As he continued to gaze at them, Max began to stir, as if feeling someone watching him. His eyes fluttered open revealing sleepy amber eyes as they immediately sought out the sleeping form lying on top of him, and immediately a smile curved his lips as his eyes rested on her sleeping head. Dropping a kiss on her head, he unconsciously inhaled her sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. Heaven it would seem. Leaning his head back, Max didn't notice Alex as he stroked Liz's hair, watching over her as she slumbered. He never noticed the way Alex's eyes narrowed then widened, but most of all; he never noticed what Alex had noticed. He never noticed the love that was clearly shining from his eyes as he watched his sleeping beauty.   
  
~*~  
  
He stepped back to exit the room and take Isabel's to hers since the living room was already occupied, but it was then he tripped over Liz's bag, lying hazardously in the entrance of the living room door. He made a gasping, strangled sound in the back of this throat as he quickly threw his body around to hit the wall. The small commotion caused Max's head to snap up and raise an eyebrow at Alex who was still carrying a sleeping Isabel.   
  
At his look, Alex smiled apologetically, for what he didn't know. Was he sorry for touching his sister? Nah. He'd never be sorry to have Isabel's creamy soft skin against his. Was he sorry about the small crack he had made in the wall? Something in him told him that he would be later when Mrs. Evans got a look at it. _No, _Alex shook his head,_ I'm sorry for ruining…**what**?_ His mind asked and he answered,_ I'm sorry for ruining such a perfect…moment._  
  
Max, however couldn't understand the look in Alex's eyes as he felt Liz shift against him, and almost instinctively, his arms tightened around her and she settled again, her face now buried in his neck, her warm breath tickling his throat. He smiled slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Alex as he started to walk away again, this time, however he watched where he was going, but he didn't get too far before Max's voice stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going with my sister Whitman?" He whispered softly as not to awaken the two most important girls in his life. He had walked in on their verbal sparring match, but had said nothing. They needed to work things out by themselves. He waited until Isabel fled the room, and he was torn as to whom he should go to. From the corner of his eye he had seen Isabel run into Alex's arms, but was still reluctant, looking back over at Liz, any hesitation faded. He could still see the expression on her face and the emotions! Pain, sorrow, fear, but most of all her face was one of shame. Guilt it was an overpowering emotion. One that had been the downfall of many, in fact the only emotion that had destroyed even more was ironically enough, love.   
  
"I was just going to take Iz to her room." Alex whispered back, and then backed off when he saw the look in Max's eyes. It was the look he had seen Michael and Max get whenever they protected Liz and Isabel. You know that look. The one that said 'I-know-where-you-live-and-if-you-touch-or-hurt-my-sister-in-anyway-you're-so-dead.' He had never been on the receiving end of that look before because he had fallen for the one he knew he couldn't have.   
  
"I don't think so Whitman." Max whispered back as he carefully began to sit up, taking Liz with him, "You stay down here, I'll take Lizzie up to my room."  
  
With those words, Max stood up and wrapped Liz's arms around his neck as he traveled up the stairs, leaving Alex to look at him in bewilderment.  
  
~*~ 

That had been about twenty minutes ago, and Alex was still sitting there, shocked at his revelation. Perhaps he was playing too much on this. Max and Liz? He gave a short laugh. Yeah right. But then why did it seem so…right?   
  
Tess and Kyle had been standing next to Alex while he sat thinking, unconsciously doing what Max had been doing to Liz before. Inhaling Isabel's scent of jasmine and stroking her hair. This time it was Kyle and Tess who had stumbled upon the scene, and now they were still trying to get their friend and cousin's attention.   
  
"Alex? Where is everyone Alex? What happened?" Tess asked her cousin as she sat down next to him, her hand reaching out to his. Alex looked over at his cousin as if in a trance as his lips whispered words that his mind couldn't comprehend, "She loves him."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello? Where is everybody? Izzy?? Lizzie?" Maria tried as she walked up the stairs, her voice carrying up to the second floor. "Spaceboy!!"  
  
Maria stomped angrily; she definitely wasn't in a good mood. They were late! Because her stupid alarm clock didn't ring and then stupid Kyle didn't wake her up until they were supposed to leave, then because of the fact that they were all late, the party site won't be set up in time, and if the party isn't set up in time then they would have no party, if there wasn't a party then they would have Roswell's biggest bitches and bastards well…bitching at them, and if they bitched at her, so help her Buddha, she was going to- She froze mid-thought rant as her gaze fell on the sight before, and just as Alex had, Maria stopped, her eyes raking over the slumbering figures in half-annoyance and half-awe.  
  
She had just burst into Max's room fully expecting to see Michael and him to be engrossed in some video game. Instead she found Max and a Parker, but not the one she had been expecting. Liz lay curled into Max's side with her head resting on his chest, falling and rising with his breathing.   
  
Her back was to the door, but Maria could almost imagine the serene expression on the brunette's face for it probably matched the expression that seemed to be etched permanently on the one holding her. Max had his arms tightly wound around Liz's tiny waist, holding her against him comfortingly, protectively, and …possessively? Maria shook her head. She was seeing things. Just like Alex, she thought the scene was rather adorable and so very perfect.  
  
In fact, if she hadn't known better, she would have been jealous of her friends. Maria paused, unconsciously taking out her cedar oil and taking a whiff. Actually, she was jealous. She was jealous of the closeness between Max and Liz because she wanted that closeness to. Not with Max, but with Michael. She found herself wishing once again that she at least had that type of relationship with Michael, if not a romantic one.   
  
At least that way, she would have the chance to feel what it was like to be in his arms. Yes, she was jealous of Liz, but it would never occur to her that Liz was even more jealous of her. The man she loved actually loved her back but was too afraid to start anything. With Liz, she didn't even know whether Max even thought of her as the woman she was. No she wouldn't know, not for the longest time. Even now when her heart was telling her to open her eyes at the scene in front of her, all she could think about suddenly that they were late.  
  
Maria opened her mouth to full out give them a piece of her mind. How dare they be sleeping at a time like this? Before she could even let out a single word to break the peaceful picture, a hand covered her mouth, muffling any words that would spill from them. Maria tried to scream as she felt herself being pulled away from the doorway, but the hand once again muffled it.   
  
Maria struggled against her captor's arms as she wiggled around wildly, attempting to escape the person's hold. Finally Maria settled on biting down into the person's flesh and almost immediately the arms that were holding her gave away and she fell ungracefully to the floor.  
  
"Shit!" The person hissed and Maria looked up to see a very frustrated Michael holding his right hand, muttering very colorful words and phrases. Maria stared at him dumbly as he nursed his right hand, which was now sporting a lovely array of teeth marks.  
  
Suddenly he glared at her, still nursing his hand, "Shit Pixie. What the hell was that for? Do you always go around biting people?"  
  
His angry words snapped her out of her stupor and she glared at up at him in anger, "Do you always sneak up on people like that and scare the shit out of them? I thought you were a robber or something! What the hell were you doing anyway?"  
  
"Shut it motor-mouth." Michael warned, as he carefully closed Max's door, glancing at Liz worriedly for one last time. He had also heard what had transpired between herself and Isabel and had wanted to comfort her himself, but Max had beat him to it. So instead, Michael had opted to keep an eye on both of his girls. Sister and surrogate sister.  
  
He had been checking up on Max and Liz when he found Liz to be shivering. He had gone to get another blanket for the two and another one for Alex and Isabel. Coming back, he had stopped at the sight of Maria. His eyes had raked over her figure, taking note of her outfit, possessiveness running through him as he eyed it.  
  
Maria was wearing his shirt. Well…the one he had given her when she insisted that she didn't want to waste her precious cedar oil on him. It was overly large on her and underneath; he could make out the hem of her shorts. She wore some black flip-flops to finish the utterly adorable outfit. How could someone look so endearing yet amazingly sexy at the same time? Michael had been transfixed until he had realized that Maria was about to open her mouth and awake the pair. Instinctively, his hand covered her mouth and dragged her struggling from the room.   
  
He had relished the feel of her in his arms and the warmth of her breath on his hand. Well…he had until she had decided to bite him. Now here they were glaring at each other while Michael tried to figure out a way to get Maria away from the room. Maria's eyes were flashing from his last comment and Michael almost gulped in response.  
  
"Where do you get off telling me what to do Spaceboy? I can talk all I want, and you can't stop-" Maria's loud and furious words were cut off as Michael claimed her lips in order to silence her.  
  
This is for Liz. Michael thought as he felt Maria stiffen in surprise and then melt against him, returning the kiss. For Liz. He reminded himself when her pink tongue darted from her lips and swept across his. For… His mind trailed off on the little reminder as he felt her deepen the kiss.  
  
Finally! Was the only thought running through her mind as she explored his warm mouth and vice versa. Well that and the thought that he was an amazing kisser. Gentle yet passionate. It was enough to make her melt against him.  
  
Faintly the sounds of stomping could be heard, and when it registered in Michael's mind that someone was climbing the stairs, he pushed Maria gently away as he, himself, jumped back. They stared at each other, both catching their breaths, but their eyes remained dazed. This was how Alex found them when he arrived to ask how Liz was holding up.  
  
By this time, Michael had gotten control of himself, but on the inside he was panicking. What had possessed him to kiss Maria? Sure he liked her and all, but- He refused to meet her gaze as she searched for his. Alex looked from one to the other. Maria's eyes were wide and her breathing labored as she tried to catch Michael's gaze while Michael was avoiding Maria's stare, his hair even more disheveled then usual.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, sure that he indeed did interrupt somehow, but didn't know what exactly he had interrupted. Though, he did have a fairly good guess.   
  
Maria opened her mouth to say something but Michael interrupted, shaking his head vehemently, "No. You didn't interrupt anything. It was nothing really. I was just trying to get Maria to be quiet so Max and Liz could sleep."  
  
Alex nodded in understanding and thought he had seen a brief look of hurt on Maria's face but when he looked again, it was gone. He really was seeing things today. First he had thought that Max and Liz…now Maria and Michael. Well he knew for sure that Maria and Michael liked each other, but neither ever did anything about it, and if he wasn't mistaken some of Maria's colored lip-gloss stained Michael's lips. Again, though, just like with Max and Liz, he must have been mistaken.   
  
Michael couldn't look at Maria, somehow knowing that he had hurt her with his careless words. He couldn't bear to see the accusing look in her eyes nor the pain he knew was now present in her emerald orbs. He could only hope that she would understand that this was for the best. He was a player. It was just his way. Granted he hadn't played anyone in a long time, he didn't want to add Maria to be added to his list. He didn't want to hurt her.   
  
Maria huffed quietly before stalking down the stairs in search of the others. Michael closed his eyes as he heard her walk away from him. It was for the best after all. Alex watched her walk away and turned toward Michael who was now staring at the spot Maria had been standing not more than a few moments before, seeming to be lost in some sort of memory. 

"What just happened?" He asked curiously and Michael shook his head, a frown planted on his face, "Everything and nothing."  
  
"Huh?" Alex was confused, but Michael once again shook his head as he reverted his gaze towards the closed bedroom door. Clapping Michael on the back, Alex led him away, deciding to wake Max and Liz when things were packed into the cars. Alex left Isabel in Tess's care while he and the other guys plus Maria loaded everything up into his Explorer, Maria's Jetta, Kyle's Mustang, and Bob, Max's beloved jeep.   
  
~*~  
  
Max had awoken as soon as he recognized not Maria's voice, but Hurricane Valenti's. He listened in amusement as Maria and Michael argued, and just as fast as the argument had started, it had ended in silence. After a few moments, Max raised his eyebrow when he thought he heard a moan. Shaking his head, Max listened again and sure enough, it was a moan! A grin spread across his face. He would have to hassle Michael about it later.   
  
Somewhere between the argument, the moans, and Alex's interruption, Liz had awoken completely disoriented. The first thought that came to her mind was the fact that she hadn't slept that well in weeks, especially following the…She shook her head slowly as the second thought registered. Someone was holding her protectively against them and for the first time in a long time Liz felt content, at peace, safe, and warm as she drew warmth from the body beneath her.   
  
Unaware of where she was or whom she was lying on, Liz snuggled even closer to the warmth she felt, and her arms tightened around the person whom she assumed was Michael. She let out a content smile eliciting a chuckle from "Michael", and she felt it as his whole body shook with his delight. It was then she realized that whomever she was lying on didn't feel like Michael nor smell like him. No this person smelt and felt like…  
  
"Morning sleepyhead."   
  
Max! Liz's eyes shot open and she struggled away from him, but his arms held fast, pulling her even closer as she struggled. Finally Liz stopped her futile attempts and collapsed against Max, tensed and stiff. Max, who had no idea of what she was feeling at the moment began to massage her arms in hopes of relaxing and comforting her. Liz swallowed the moan that dared to try to escape from her lips as she stared up into his amber eyes, "M-max?"  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." Liz wrinkled her nose at his lame joke but giggled slightly anyway, eliciting a smile from Max as he kissed her on the forehead. "Feeling any better?"  
  
Liz nodded stiffly, still lost in his eyes and unable to form coherent sentences. Max smiled still, oblivious to her dilemma. "That's good to hear, you had me worried there Lizbit. You practically blacked out as soon as I laid you down on the couch. How much have you been sleeping lately?"  
  
Liz looked away suddenly knowing that she couldn't lie if she was drowning in his eyes and then smirked when she realized that she couldn't lie to him anyway. So she decided the best plan was to steer the conversation somewhere else, preferably not anywhere near her.  
  
"Was that Maria I heard?" She asked, suddenly panicking. She so didn't have the heart to deal with another confrontation, although this one was more damaging to her ears than her heart. Liz really wanted nothing more than to jump up and bolt down the stairs, away from Max and away from Isabel, but two strong arms kept her from going anywhere.   
  
Max merely raised an eyebrow at the abrupt subject change, but decided to let it go when he saw the almost panicked look in her eye. However, unfortunately, well not as unfortunate, to Liz, he wouldn't let go of her. Instead, he pulled her to face him, never prepared to fall into her eyes, but by the time he may have realized what had happened, it was too late. He was lost.  
  
Liz dreaded looking into his eyes, knowing first that she would lose herself in them and second, she couldn't bear to see the love there. It wasn't the right love that shone in Max's eyes, and she feared that it could never be that love, would never be that love. Alas, before she could even think of putting up her defenses, she was already lost.   
  
Max unconsciously stroked her hair with one hand, and the other cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against her lips. The gentle touch sent shivers down Liz's spine as she watched Max's amber eyes grow darker and without thinking she shifted her face closer and closer. Max followed her lead, his own eyes closing.   
  
Closer and closer their faces crept until Liz could feel Max's warm and soothing breath against her face, a soft inaudible sigh escaping her lips. Closer still they moved without thought, both lost in their own world. Their lips were so close now, barely an inch away, and closer they moved. Max could almost taste the strawberry lip gloss Liz had put on that morning. Liz was lost in the sensation that was Max, his smell surrounded her senses and his arms tightened around her body, creating a cocoon of warmth and security. One rational thought finally came to Liz's mind as their lips were almost touching…  
_  
Finally…  
_  
"Wakey wakey! The cars are packed, and times a wasting! Up I tell you! Up!" Maria burst through the door causing Max to release his hold on Liz as the two jumped apart. Liz stared at Max wide-eyed, the reality of what just happened finally hitting her as Max shook his head, seemingly coming out of a daze. The two stared at each other as Maria continued to babble, unaware of the tension-thick room.   
  
Max stared at Liz in confusion. He knew for a fact that if Maria hadn't interrupted that they would have…He shook his head again. They wouldn't have. It wasn't possible. Liz was like a sister to him…  
  
"I need to go call my parents." Max quickly said before racing out of the room, never noticing the pained expression that crossed Liz's face.   
  
Maria turned around to see Liz's fallen face and a concerned expression settled on her face. "What's wrong chica?"

Liz continued to stare at the spot Max had been occupying not more than a mere minute before. Closing her eyes she felt the warmth surround her as memories of what had transpired came rushing back, but then came the sinking feeling.   
  
He had run away from it. The look on his face after the near-kiss was enough to let her know that he hadn't been in control then…that it had been a near-mistake, but it still hurt her. She had actually believed that he would finally return her feelings. She was such a fool! Tears started to well up in her eyes and this time she was powerless to stop them from trailing down her cheeks.   
  
"Liz!" Maria's worried cry only made her weep harder as she buried her face in her hands. It was all too much. She had been hurt by not only one Evans, but two. She vaguely acknowledged Maria's arms as they wrapped around her. Maria said nothing for once and just comforted her friend. Alex had told her about Isabel and Liz's confrontation. "Shh, it's ok chica. Let it all out."  
  
Liz just continued to cry bitter tears as Maria held her. After a few moments, Liz finally got control of herself once more as she willed the tears away and soon the only evidence that she had been crying was the slight tinge of red on her face and her puffy eyes. She smiled weakly at Maria, "Thanks Ria. I'm fine now."  
  
Maria nodded reluctantly before pressing forward, "We better get going."  
  
Liz nodded but stayed seated and stared at the air in front of her. Maria watched, concerned.  
  
"So we really should get going. Spaceboy's probably eating all the food now."  
  
Liz nodded absently and continued to stare ahead.   
  
"I ran into your bike outside with the Jetta. Sorry." She hadn't of course, but she had to get Liz's attention, "It's really bad, I think you need to check it out."  
  
Liz continued to nod, not really hearing.  
  
"I am Queen Chittychittybangbang of Mars. Take me to your party!"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Liz murmured.  
  
Maria stared at Liz incredulously, trying to think of something that would get her friend's attention. She thought for a few moments before a sly grin crossed her face.  
  
"Lizzie, Max is doing the funky chicken."   
  
Liz nodded as if understanding and Maria continued, smirking as she sang out in a singsong voice, "He's doing the funky chicken nekkid like the day he was born!"  
  
This seemed to snap Liz out of wherever she was as her eyes suddenly became focused before she let out a strangled, "Huh?!"  
  
She had been in the world of memories again, her mind only registering some of the words that were coming out of Maria's mouth. Something about some queen. She had been thinking of a certain amber-eyed male when her mind registered the words, Max and naked. Her eyes widened and she turned to Maria, a strangled cry escaping her lips.  
  
Maria was smirking, "I knew that'd get your attention." (A/N: I think that would get all of our attention. ^_^)  
  
Liz just stared at her confused, "What?"  
  
"I've only been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" Maria exclaimed before that knowing grin caught her lips, "Does someone have a little crush on Maxie boy?"  
  
Liz's eyes widened even more if possible, and Maria giggled. She looked like a bug a mix between a bug under a magnifying glass and a deer caught in headlights as she sat there sputtering and shaking her head. Her mouth was open but no words were coming out of it.   
  
"I take that as a yes?" Maria prodded, half kidding, half serious. After a few more moments, Maria looked at her friend's face again, it had suddenly gone pale. Maria panicked, "Chica! Are you okay? Liz!"  
  
"NO!!" Liz suddenly screamed causing Maria to jump away from her.  
  
"No, you're not ok?" Maria asked and Liz shook her head, "Yes!"  
  
"Yes you're not ok?"   
  
"No!"  
  
"No you are ok?"  
  
"No! I mean Yes! I mean…I don't know what I mean!" Liz cried in confused frustration. Maria by now was sniffing her cedar oil like crazy, confused herself.  
  
"Okay, let's start over. Are you okay?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What were you saying no to then?"  
  
"No, I don't have a crush on Max." Liz stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh. So no you don't like Max?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes you do like Max?"  
  
"No! I don't like Max…well, I do like Max."  
  
"So you do like Max?"   
  
"Yes."  
"So we agree. You have a crush on Max."  
  
"No!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I like Max, but I don't have a crush on him. He's like a brother." _Keep telling that to yourself Liz. You might start believing it._ Liz thought, a headache forming from all the confusion. "That's like incest."  
  
"Hey, incest is in nowadays." Maria joked, nudging Liz who just giggled.   
  
"Fine then why don't you go marry Kyle?" Liz retorted.  
  
"Buddha boy? Hell no." Maria shook her head, gagging at the disgusting thought.   
  
Liz giggled even harder as Maria went off in her little tirade.   
  
"I mean, can you imagine our kids? Little football playing-cedar oil sniffing-Buddha quoting-Spaceboy smaking- Marias and Kyles running around rubbing some little statue's fat belly for luck! Eww! Don't even imagine that! There will be no little Kyles and Marias in this lifetime or in any galaxy far far away! Ever! Screw what I said! Incest is totally overrated! Besides, Kyle wears boxers with little alien men on them, and don't even ask how I know he wears them! Let's just say I walked into one of him and Tess's kink fest. Eww! Talk about damaging a girl for life-"  
  
Maria stopped at the loud thud and looked down to see Liz on the floor clutching her stomach as she laughed hysterically. Maria smirked and then begins to laugh herself, following Liz's example as she collapsed in giggles. After a little while, Maria and Liz managed to calm down as they leaned against each other.  
  
"Maria?"   
  
"Yea chica?"   
  
"How do you feel about Casper?" Maria looked at Liz who was staring back at her seriously.  
  
"The Friendly Ghost?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Um…he's ok? Why?"  
  
Liz giggled and it was then Michael popped his head into the room, smiling at his giggling sister. "You guys ready to go? We're leaving."  
  
Liz looked over at Maria, "Ask Michael."  
  
"Ask me what?" Michael opened the door further and walked into the room, curiously.  
  
"Does Casper ring a bell?" Maria asked and watched as Michael's eyes widened before he turned his accusing glare on Liz who was smiling at him innocently.  
  
"You told her about the Casper boxers? We had a deal!"   
  
Liz giggled, and this time Maria joined in too.   
  
"I didn't tell her about them Michael. You just did. I merely asked what she thought of him." Liz smiled slyly before turning to exit the room as Michael's eyes widened even further at his mistake. Liz's laughter floated down the hallway reaching his ears, "Payback for tickling me Spaceboy!"  
  
Michael shook his head before turning back around cautiously, his face bright red as he glanced at Maria's face before quickly turning around. Maria smiled, thinking he looked so adorably cute, her mind instantly forgetting how he hurt her before. What can she say? She loved the idiot. She sidled up to his side, a sly smile on her face, "Casper boxers?"  
  
Michael just turned redder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Maria slapped him on the behind and suggestively leaned up against him, "Maybe you can show me sometime?"  
  
With that said and done, Maria kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking out after Liz. Michael stared after her, at a loss for words once more as he touched the spot she had kissed, a slow smile crossing his lips. The embarrassment had been worth it.   
  
tbc….  
  
**A/N:** Was that totally pointless or what?? I am so sorry that I couldn't get to the party, but this thing is already 10 pages long, so I decided to split the chapter into two parts. Ok??  
  
_Preview of What's to Come:  
  
Chapter 10b: With So Many Words  
Max/Sean/Michael confrontation  
Max/Sean confrontation  
Liz/Sean interaction  
Max/Liz interaction  
Max sticking his foot in his mouth!_


End file.
